Coffee and Monsters
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: A new case. And old foe. Can a battle of wits and nerve be enough to prevent Armageddon this time? Can Ruth work out what is happening before it is too late? Is it a case of cometh the hour, cometh the geek?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer I don't own Spooks. All copyright belongs to the BBC and Kudos productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. **_

1

The rain bounced off the pavement as Ruth headed towards the coffee shop at the end of the river bank. The experts on television had said the hurricane was now just a storm but the rain plastering her hair to her scalp and soaking her to the skin felt just as awful. She was frozen. Sighing she headed into the little Italian coffee house as the waitress headed towards her.

"Can I help you?"

"Large latte please." Ruth sighed, peeling her coat off. She knew her asset was not known for her punctuality but it was unlike Maria to be deliberately late. Ruth glanced out at the rain, deciding that even if Maria Chen stood her up there was no harm in enjoying a coffee and a little time to herself. The peace was soon broken by a few city types who arrived just as the waitress placed her drink in front of her. The men were laughing and joking while Ruth did her best to stay inconspicuous in the corner of the cafe. She checked her watch. Maria was much more than the 'fashionably late' she usually was.

Xxxxxx

"Where's Ruth?" Catherine looked around the Grid as Tariq stared at the computer screen. The Grid was uncharacteristically empty as she reached her desk.

"Luigi's Coffee House." Tariq answered. "Meeting her asset."

"Oh yeah." Catherine smirked. "Plenty if time for you to tell me all about your date with the lovely Kyla."

"No." Tariq paused. "No it really isn't." He tapped a few keys as Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Not go well?"

"Ruth is in trouble. Parker Lewis has just walked into the coffee shop." Tariq paused as Zoe crossed to them.

"No way."

"Yes way." Tariq nodded as their city boy target slipped into the chair diagonally opposite from Ruth. "I had Ruth wear my latest gizmo. Video tracker with gps."

"Good. I'll pretend to understand." Zoe smiler slightly as Tariq pulled a face. A telephone rang in the background as Tariq began to text Ruth's mobile. He saw her hand reach into her bag for the phone. Ruth glared at the screen, reading Tariq's warning just as a hand squeezed her shoulder painfully. She felt her blood run cold as she realised Maria had betrayed her.

Xxxxx

A/N do I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Catherine looked at the computer in disbelief. Ruth had left the Grid less than an hour previously and already appeared to be in trouble. She frowned as the footage from Tariq's latest gizmo filled the screen. Tariq pressed a few keys as Harry and Ros returned to the Grid. Catherine glanced up, aware that neither of the senior officers looked particularly happy following their meeting at Whitehall. Ros headed straight towards them as Harry tugged at his shirt collar.

"Where's Ruth?"

"Dunno." Tariq paused as Harry rounded on him. "Well, she was in Luigi's. The coffee house at the end of the Riverbank."

"She was meeting Maria Chen. Her asset from the Chinese Embassy." Catherine clarified. "Should have been a straight forward meeting." She bit her lip. "But."

"Always something." Harry stepped nearer to his daughter.

"Maria Chen hasn't shown up." Tariq explained. "I asked Ruth to wear that new tracker. The eyes and ears one I was working on with Malcolm." He looked nervously at the screen. Harry waited. He knew the boy genius would get to the point, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened. Ruth was in danger. He could feel it.

"But Parker Lewis did." Catherine watched the colour drain from her father's face. "Zoe and Will have gone down there. See if there is anything to worry about."

Ros swore under her breath. She knew the senior analyst wasn't the type of woman to panic, but she knew her friend well enough to know that there was a very high chance her friend was in serious trouble. She glanced at Harry, knowing that Parker Lewis in himself wasn't that much of a concern. The man was full of bravado and bluster. It was his employees that were of interest. The gang had been monitored by the Chinese security service and MI 6 when abroad. Now they were in London. Now they were a threat to the National Security it seemed Parker Lewis and his bosses were their problem."

"Get Zoe on the phone. Now." Ros glared at the screen. "This footage is live? "

"Yeah." Tariq nodded.

"Can we pick up audio?"

"Of course. I'm triangulating the signal in relation to Ruth's mobile phone. I put a chip in that too. A little modification the Apple shop doesn't know about." He shrugged.

"Does it tell us where she is?" Harry amazed himself with how calm he was being. He knew Ruth was a magnet for trouble. He knew Lewis was linked to a splinter group of the Triads and with no sign of Maria Chen he had to suspect the worse. Catherine looked away, not wanting to meet her father's gaze.

"I have GPS on her but its the weather playing havoc."

"Its 2019!" Ros snapped. "Weather should not be an issue."

"I know, but you tell the satellites that." Tariq snapped back uncharacteristically. Ros shot him a look that a few years earlier would have stopped him in his tracks. He paused as Will's voice came through the comms.

"She's ok. We have her."

"Oh thank God." Harry mumbled. "Ruth?"

"He knew I was there, Harry. He knew Maria wasn't coming to meet me." She sounded angry, on the verge of ballistic. Harry closed his eyes, that had to be a good thing. "Why I am not dead I have no idea."

"Get back here." Harry ordered as the television monitors on the Grid showed Sky and BBC news covering the story of a Chinese national being dragged out of the Thames Estuary. His blood ran cold as he listened to Zoe and Ros explain they were on the way back in. He looked over to his office.

"Tell me when they are back. I'm going to talk to Thames Valley, see if that poor unfortunate is who I fear it is." He nodded to the screen. Ros narrowed her eyes, wondering if this offshoot of the traditional Chinese gangs were cleaning up their mess before it could be traced back to them.

xxxxxxxx

Ruth shook slightly as she headed back onto the Grid. The rain had stopped but a mix of adrenaline and cold had left her shaken. She had no idea why Parker Lewis hadn't murdered her on the spot. It seemed out of character for the man they had come to know. Ruth ran a hand through her soaking hair as Adam called them all into the Briefing Room. She glanced over the Grid, grateful when Beth passed her a mug of coffee and a huge woolly cardigan.

"You are frozen."

"Have they confirmed its her? Maria?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Not that I've been told. The usual media sources are going to ground. You know how jumpy any decent journalist gets when this sort of thing happens."

Ruth nodded slightly before following her friend to the Briefing Room. Her anger immediately softened as she realised Harry was watching her. She smiled slightly before taking her usual seat next to him. Beth sat between Dimitri and Erin as Calum booted up the computer. The whole team had been recalled, outlining how serious the situation had really become. Harry waited for Calum to take his seat.

"Maria Chen is dead."

Ruth narrowed her eyes. Ros looked at the floor as the rest of the team remained silent. Harry continued, barely able to hide the worry he had for his wife. He knew Maria had been a friend in the time before Ruth's exile. Now that she was dead it was another loss in the long line of losses in her life. He paused. "Her body was retrieved from the Thames Estuary at the same time Ruth was with Lewis."

"So, he couldn't have killed her, because he was threatening me."

"Murder isn't his MO." Alec paused. He had also known Maria and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. "She only got married last month. Her and Lucy." He shook his head.

"The police are dealing with the murder, but I do know she was dead before she went into the water. Ruth, there was no way she was able to contact you this morning. It looks like she had been dead for at least six hours before her body was found."

Ruth felt sick. Her friend, and asset had been murdered by someone that was probably tied to an offshoot of one of the dissident Triad groups they knew were operating on UK soil. She blinked back tears, afraid that she would cry in front of her colleagues. Tears could wait. She had to do her job.

"I was told she had information for me. A memory stick that she didn't feel safe leaving in a dead drop. It was her voice on the phone. It was her encrypted code. I know it was her. Lewis told me that there was no way the Establishment could stop them now. That we think we are one step ahead but we are three steps behind. I." She shook her head. "He had friends on side that could free up any obstacles and we are too late to stop them."

"Yeah?" Adam watched as Ruth nodded. "I like a challenge."

"He said while everyone is focused on Brexit and the so called news his friends were seeping in. That we wouldn't know what hit us." She fidgeted with her wedding ring as she spoke. Harry swore, knowing the corruption and danger was deeper and more insidious than they could imagine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"BREXIT." Malcolm huffed. "It is not even a word. What is wrong with people? Making up words left, right and centre." He shook his head as he mumbled to himself. He knew that Ruth had been right. Everyone was focused on the current parliament's plan to drag Britain, maybe kicking and screaming if the protestors in Parliament Square had anything to do with it out of the European Union. As one of only a few on the Grid who remembered the UK referendum to join back in the 1970s he couldn't help but wonder what it would mean for them. He concentrated on his work as Tariq placed a mug of tea on his desk.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." Malcolm huffed.

"Will it affect us? Do you think?"

"What?"

"BREXIT." Tariq sipped his own drink. "I heard you."

"I believe it will." He looked up to see Alec and Ruth talking quietly. "It's just how much it affects the Security Services will be affected that worries me. That and how the powers that be will mess it all up. It's just going to make so much more work for us. We rely on cooperation from our sister services and the EU. I guess we can kiss that goodbye." He kept his eyes on the screen. Tariq watched him for a moment, knowing his friend was more concerned about the current case than he had told them.

xxxxxxxxxx

"No way." Dimitri pulled a face as he walked along the embankment where the police had cordoned off the area where Maria Chen had been found. He hated the idea of anyone dying in the river, knowing that the coldness of the water combined with the tide meant that even if falling in was accidental there was little chance even the strongest swimmers would struggle. He shook his head sadly as Beth touched his arm.

"Dim?"

"No way she would have had a chance. Not in there." Dimitri sighed. "I know Harry said she was dead when she went in but." He shook his head. Beth nodded.

"She was murdered. Poor cow. Thing I don't understand is how? Her cover was blown. Someone knew she was meeting Ruth. Lewis was in the coffee house when Ruth was there. He threatened her but didn't do anything else. It's just." She paused. "It's weird." Dimitri nodded.

"Yeah. If you knew someone was meeting another person to basically cause you a load of trouble and potentially stop whatever it is you were planning don't you think both people would be removed? Either that or one left to think they had been stood up?" He stopped walking as they reached the yellow police tape. Beth shrugged.

"So, you are saying if you were the one who had killed Maria you would either have ignored Ruth. Let her think she had been stood up or killed her too."

"Yeah." Dimitri paused. "It's like he is letting us know he is on to us. That he knows we are watching him." He looked around as a woman in forensic overalls walked towards them. "Lynne."

"Alright?" The welsh woman paused. "Bad business this. Picked a few fibres up. Will have more for you later but I'd bet the house the blood we found on the edge of the bridge is hers." The dark haired woman nodded towards the stone pillar a few feet away. "Before you ask, it confirms she was dropped rather than jumped. Her body hit it on the way to the water." Beth pulled a face. "Police are happy enough it gives them a timeframe."

"Tells us a few things too. Thanks." He gave the scientist his best charm smile as he ushered Beth away.

"Friend of yours?"

"Lynne Gibbins? Her brother was in the service with me. Good sailor." He headed away from the bridge. "She was killed by professionals. They knew what they were doing. Only time I ever came across anything like this was when I was in the SBS. When I was in Hong Kong."

"You never told me you were there."

He shrugged. "It wasn't a holiday. It was work. Plus I was under water for most of it." He walked on a little leaving Beth to wonder exactly how much she didn't know about her boyfriend.

"Hong Kong. Post handover."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"No. No way."

"I think so. I think that's who is paying Parker Lewis to do his dirty work. And you can say it. The Triads aren't Voldermont you know."

"Bloody Hell." Beth closed her eyes. "I think we need to talk to Ruth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry paced his office as he listened to the Home Secretary berate him over the phone. He silently wished the woman would follow her own advice and pipe down but it seemed Crowther was on a roll. He glanced up to see Ruth watching him before she blushed and looked away as Catherine approached. Harry turned his attention back to the caller as Ruth left her desk, heading for his office. A moment later she was stood in front of him, having entered without knocking. He ended the call, muttering 'infernal woman' under his breath.

"I swear Crowther is worse than Juliet when she's got a bee in her bonnet. What is it? Ruth?"

"Maria Chen was poisoned." Ruth twisted her wedding ring around her finger. "I did some digging. The PM results aren't official yet."

"I see." Harry frowned. "She was also tortured. I looked into her background. The Chinese Embassy have a woeful firewall. Their personnel files are surprisingly easy to borrow."

"Borrow?"

"I didn't take them."

Harry smiled slightly. "Go on."

"I think she knew Lewis. I think he used her because he knew she was my asset. That she would be bringing me the information needed to close down the Chinese drugs gangs working out of London."

"That would be police not us."

"I told her this but then she told me who she thought was financing them. If she was right we were about to have all the details we need to remove not only a substantial part of the drugs trade in London but stop the Chinese mafia in London." She bit her lip as Harry paused. "Maria was born in Hong Kong. Considered herself British, that's why she jumped at the chance to come here. "

"I see." Harry paused. "No, I don't."

"The cartels. They are funded by the Chinese Mafia. Now ordinarily they would be the problem of the police and the Chinese Embassy. But, with the trouble in Hong Kong at the moment there is a small group of radicalised people mentioned in Maria's files that suggest that copycat riots are being organised here. That someone wants to destabilise the economy and the relations between the UK and China. A group names Bethsheba is mentioned more than once."

"Which, in the current political climate."

"Combined with everyone looking away - at Brexit and the EU." Ruth watched as Harry realised what she was saying.

"Would allow these people to bring about Armageddon by the back door." He leant against his desk. "We need names, Ruth. We cant just."

"I have names. You're not going to like it. One man kept coming up in Maria's files. I checked. I ran a background check to be sure. Its a fairly common surname, after all. It could have been just one of those things. I."

"Ruth. Please."

"Damion Spencer."

"You are sure."

"Yes." Ruth knew he wasn't doubting her. "I am certain."

Harry looked away for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "This is serious. If he is involved, if he is a mole leaking information to these people and Maria knew."

"I think he hacked her notes, like I did." Ruth answered. "Harry, the deputy director of the MI 5 is involved in a plot with the Chinese that could lead to economic disaster for the UK. Or worse, another world war." She paused. "And Maria was killed because she was going to give me the information to stop it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Truth?

Ros walked through Oxford Street dodging tourists and shoppers. It was a part of London she would normally avoid, especially on a Saturday but her asset had insisted they met there. She slipped past a Japanese couple taking photographs before heading towards the far too trendy cafe opposite Harrods.

"Rebecca!" The man in a highly expensive suit smiled at her as she sat down. She remained silent; knowing it would make her asset uncomfortable. She disliked the man but she knew he was useful. "Its good to see you." Her eyes skimmed the menu as she thought about whether a latte was worth the price of a second mortgage.

"What did you want?"

"The girl they dragged out the river." He psused. "Not suicide."

"Marcus."

"You know that." Marcus continued. "I know why she was killed."

Ros raised an eyebrow, knowing Lucas was nearby waiting for her. The man opposite her made her skin crawl - she knew he had been Tom Quinn's asset but now she had inherited him she wished she hadn't.

"So? Are you going to tell me or am I going to wait for it to be gift wrapped for Christmas?" Her eyes radiated pure ice as he looked away.

"Xin Yang aka Tony."

"Is that name supposed to mean anything?"

"Dunno." Marcus got to his feet. "Look into him. I cant say much more." He headed off as Ros watched him go. A few moments later she followed, heading to the bus stop where Lucas was waiting for her. He looked up as she approached.

"Hi."

"Missed the bus?" Ros raised an eyebrow. Lucas shrugged as she leant on the bench inside the shelter.

"You ok?"

She nodded once. "I have to talk to Ruth. We have a name. Chinese born hitman. There has to be a connection between Damion, Maria and Tony." She walked away from the bus shelter as Lucas fell into step beside her, pulling the collar of his javket up against the rain. Ros pretended she hadn't noticed as the rain began to fall.

Xxxxxxxx

"The mandatory security checks are complete." Malcolm watched as Harry nodded. The roof of Thames House wasnt the usual spot for Malcolm to talk with his friend. Harry looked out over the cityscape as he collected his thoughts.

"Ruth found evidence of corruption within the Service."

"Not D."

"No." Harry smiled slightly as relief filled Malcolm's eyes. "Higher up than us." The relief began to fade.

"I see."

"I want you and Calum to ensure the security on the Grid is something special. We cant bring this corruption into the open and stop whatever it is if we are under scutiny from tjise that could possibly attack from within."

Malcolm nodded. "Why Calum and I? Tariq?"

"His gadgets are going to be invaluable. I need the geek squad on top form."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "Not you too." Harry smirked slightly.

"Can you do it? Under the radar?"

"Yes." Harry watched as hids old friend. Malcolm stepped away leaving his friend to look over the city he loved so much.

Xxxxxxxx

"Xin Yang." Ros spoke into the phone as lucss started the car engine. She heard Catherine swear. "You know the name?"

"He's on the 'Watch list' over at 6." Catherine explained. "I wasn't there long but he was definately a person of interest. Never enough intel to bring him in." She continued aware that Ruth and Zoe were now also listening. Ruth spoke first.

"Tony Yang, son of Kiri and James Yang. Forty five years old, Hong Kong national. Suspected Triad ties, known assasin." She explained. "If he is here then something really really bad is going to happen."

"Why kill Maria?" Lucas asked as he drove.

"Because he was hired to." Ruth answered. "He's a hit man."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	5. Chapter 5

History?

Harry watched as Malcolm left him on the roof. He knew his old friend well enough to know the technical officer understood exactly how serious his suspicions were. He had been there when Connie had betrayed them all, when the extent of her hate filled treachery had been revealed. He felt sick at the thought of his friend, Jo and Ros finding young Ben's dead body, knowing how devastating it was to lose someone in the field. In the 'safety' of Thames House with one of your most trusted colleagues responsible it was soul destroying. Neither Malcolm nor Ros had discussed it with him and he knew they never would. He shook his head sadly, wishing they could turn back time, catch her before Ben was murdered. Hell, before Lucas had been left to rot in a Russian hellhole. He straightened up against the cold November air determined that history was not going to repeat itself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm headed back to the Grid to see Ruth and Ros deep in conversation. Callum and Tariq were huddled over Tariq's computer as they worked on whatever it was that was on the screen. He couldn't shake Harry's words. A traitor. The Grid's security compromised, Ruth almost murdered. A dead Chinese asset. It all seemed like an impossible mountain to climb. Whatever Bethsheba was it sounded as if they had learned from the mistakes of Nightingale. The thought made his blood run cold.

"Calum a word. You too, Tariq."

Both men looked up from their work. Tariq nodded once, immediately understanding the seriousness in his voice. Malcolm looked worried. The younger techy knew that was never a good thing. Out of all the members of the Section Malcolm was known as the epitome of calm - to see him worried was not something any of the newer members of the team were used to.

"Everything alright?" Calum as asked as he followed the older man.

"No. It is not. It is far from alright. Follow me." He led the two younger men to his work station as Calum shot Tariq a look. Things were clearly worse than they had thought. Zoe raised her head from her own desk as she saw Malcolm beckon her to follow them.

"Malcolm?"

"Calum, I want you to try to hack into the Grid." Malcolm spoke quietly. "Find any vulnerability that we have. Don't look at me like that. All security systems have their weaknesses. Find them." He snapped. Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"You designed it."

"Yes." He nodded. "I want fresh eyes on it."

"But."

"Please Calum, just do it."

"Have we been hacked?" Zoe asked as Calum nodded. The technical officer pulled his own laptop from his bag, knowing that he would have to run an external intrusion rather than run simple virus checks. He decided to avoid asking any more questions and do as he was told. Malcolm turned to her, knowing that she was probably right. He was really worried that whoever had murdered the asset and threatened Ruth knew too much about them. If Harry was right then the hitman had access to all the personnel files of every member of the team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked over the Grid, pleased that Malcolm had already begun organising the team he needed to make sure the Grid was safe from any cyber attack. He had no idea how it was going to be done but he knew that Malcolm was the man to do it. He beckoned Ros, Adam, Lucas, Erin and Ruth into his office as Catherine swore.

"Problem?"

"No." Catherine snapped. "Beth just tried to get into contact. Dropped out."

"Could be the new firewalls." Ruth answered as she got to her feet, picking up the notepad on her desk. "Tell her to stay out in the field. Her, Will and Dimitri need to stay away from the Grid."

"Eh? Why?" Catherine bit her lip. Ruth looked over at her husband.

"I'll tell you everything as soon as I know what is going on." She followed the rest of the senior officers into Harry's office before the younger woman could ask anymore questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth got back into the car as rain began to batter the pavement. She knew the dead woman had been from the Chinese Embassy but the possibility that her murder had been to stop her passing information onto Ruth was frightening. She knew how hitmen worked. There was little, if any chance that the man who had murdered Maria was going to be found. Angry at the thought of another person escaping justice made her feel sick.

"Dim."

"Did you speak to Catherine?"

"No." She waited as he started the engine. "No, the call connected but it dropped out. I have no idea what happened." Her phone beeped to indicate a text message as Dimitri pulled the small car out into the winter traffic. "Its Catherine. Says we are to find Will and stay away from the Grid. Further instructions later."

"Stay away from the Grid?"

"That's what she says." Beth looked out at the rain. "You think this is to do with the bloke that threatened Ruth?" She tapped a few keys, sending a text to the baby of the team hoping that somehow they would find out why they had been exiled. The case just seemed to get weirder and weirder as time went on. Dimitri frowned slightly as he drove, knowing that there was a chance that Catherine's message meant that they were the only ones on the team that could work the field. Whatever had happened was sufficiently serious enough to lock down the Grid meant they were in more trouble than he had ever thought possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And you are certain of this." Ros stated rather than asked. Harry nodded once.

"Yes, someone is getting information and feeding it to whoever this Bethsheba is." Ruth answered. "Lewis knew I was meeting Maria. He knew when and where. It was him that contacted me, I am certain of it. He had Maria's code, knew how to access me. I was convinced it was her who arranged to meet."

"And now?" Adam watched as her eyes clouded in anger.

"Now I know she was already dead when I got the message to meet her." Ruth paused. "She was tortured, poisoned and killed before she was dumped in the river. All before I had even reached Luigi's." The anger in Ruth's voice was palpable. "I'd been hacked. Its the only explanation I can come up with."

"And you think someone posed as her to get you to go to the café." Ros watched as Ruth narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you dead? Why call you there, highlight the fact they exist and that if they left you alive knowing that you would come back here." Alec was only thinking outloud but the look Erin and Ros shot him were enough to push him back into silence. Ruth shrugged.

"Still trying to work that out." Ruth avoided Harry's gaze. He sighed heavily.

"What we do know is the Grid has been compromised. Someone is spying on us. Until Malcolm has worked out what to do to remedy the situation no electronic communication. Revert to old school." Harry stated firmly. "We meet away from here."

"Wont this have been hacked too? Your office." Erin asked. Harry smiled slightly.

"No. Malcolm already swept the room and I have no CCTV in here. But safehouses and dead drops are the way forward for the foreseeable. Make sure the rest of the team aware."

"I can't believe this is happening again." Lucas sighed sadly. Harry nodded in agreement.

"This is higher than us. Find out who or what Bethsheba is and what links they have to Lewis and Spencer. I don't see it being the Triads. They tend to stay within their own nightmare. Doesn't mean we aren't meant to think its them." Harry got to his feet, effectively ending the meeting. He just prayed Lucas was wrong and it wasn't happening again.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightfall

Ruth sat at the kitchen table in semi darkness. She stared at the mug on the table as her mind went through everything that had happened since the morning, just two days earlier when she had left the relative safety of the Grid to meet her friend and asset. It seemed so unfair that Maria had died just because she happened to have become a pawn in the game a hitman, traitor and possible Triad wannabe had concocted for God only knew what. She ran her hand through her hair as the camomile tea began to get cold in front of her. She sighed heavily trying to work out what she had missed.

"Ruth."

She smiled slightly as she felt rather than saw Harry walk in the kitchen. "Hi." She looked up as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Its 3am."

"I know."

He kissed her forehead as she smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I just couldn't sleep." She sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you. Sorry."

"Ruth." He sat on the kitchen chair next to her as she rested her head on one hand. "What is it?"

"Maria was innocent. That scum poisoned her, tortured her and dumped her like she was some sort of rubbish to be fly-tipped. Its wrong. She was nothing to do with Section D. Not really."

"You're right." Harry paused watching her eyes fill with tears. "It's not fair. She's died a horrific death just so this excuse for a human can make his point. We will find them. You know that."

Ruth looked away. She wanted to believe him. Harry covered her hand with his.

"I keep thinking about when we had to avoid the Grid years ago. When you were suspended."

"Which time?" Harry smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"When Mace was trying to rip the Grid apart. Before Danny." She sighed. "Even though we were away from the Grid, meeting in parks, under the motorway bridge. Anywhere Malcolm and Colin thought there was a good chance that any bugs or devices would be blocked from transmitting signals." She sighed. Harry nodded slightly. He could see she was genuinely upset. He tilted her chin up slightly so she had to look him in the eye.

"Ruth."

"I know." She paused. "But I have missed something. I know I have. Maria was trying to contact me. I know it was her."

"She was dead when those messages were sent." Harry spoke calmly.

"Last week. She sent me a photo of her and Lucy at the Registry Office. It was the same one where we got married." Ruth spoke calmly. "Just sent me a text saying - see you soon."

"Then you get the notice to meet up."

"Yes." Harry paused as Ruth blinked. "He had to have known that. Parker Lewis knew this. He had to. We've been hacked or at least I have been hacked for at least a fortnight." The anger slipped into her voice as Harry nodded. He knew there was a fair chance the hacker had been watching them longer than they had anticipated. "Harry, he could know so much about us. The children. Where Nick and Gracie go to school. Harry."

"Stop it."

"Harry. I."

"I know you analyse everything. Its one of the million things I love about you but this is not your fault. We have been watching Parker Lewis for months. Well, he's slipped up now. We are going to stop this. Now, come back to bed."

"Why hack the Grid? Alec is right. Why call me to a meeting just to threaten me? Why am I not dead?"

He pulled her up to her feet as Ruth frowned. "Honestly? I don't know but the Geek Squad will get to the bottom of the technical issues and we are going to find out what they are planning and stop it." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now bed. We are no good to anyone if we are completely knackered."

She nodded against his chest before letting him lead her from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf sat in the small pool car next to Adam as the frigid night air bit through his Parka. He wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment. Adam drank his coffee as they watched a man in his late fifties cross the street.

"Remind me why we are doing this." Zaf paused.

"Because some bastard hacked the Grid, threatened Ruth and killed a woman." Adam spoke calmly. Zaf shot him a look. "And its Ruth."

"Yeah." Zaf agreed. "She is certain this Spencer bloke is behind this."

"He's dodgy."

"He's the Deputy Director of MI-5." Adam paused. "He could have easily accessed our systems. No one would question him accessing our files."

"Through the proper channels." Zaf paused. "I mean, there has to be a protocol. There's protocols and audits for everything."

Adam smiled slightly. "He must have known we would work out that the Grid has been compromised. Bet he is behind Maria's murder. Hired Tony Yang to kill her."

"I'd bet money on it but we need the evidence."

"I know." Adam glared. "Here we go." He started the engine as Zaf suddenly felt more awake. The small pool car headed out into the London night traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart

Ros had never really been a fan of going to Whitehall, so to be there with Harry knowing that they were running out of time to find evidence and stop what could be a major terrorist attack was unnerving. She wanted to be anywhere than where she was in that moment. Harry looked equally uncomfortable at being there. She knew he was worried that Ruth had been targeted and that the Grid was no longer safe. She glanced across to where he sat, feeling like a teenager called to the Headmistresses' office once again.

"Harry."

"Home Secretary." He spoke calmly.

"You just cannot sit there and tell me that not only do we have yet another murder in London but that murder is linked to an as yet unknown terrorist group possibly intent on infiltrating MI 5 and not expect me to be at least a little incredulous." Crowther started at him. Ros narrowed her eyes.

"We'd be worried if you weren't." Harry spoke as Ros' lips twitched into a small smile. She knew the sarcasm in Harry's voice would be lost on the middle aged politician in front of them.

"Bathsheba." Crowther leant her elbows on the desk in front of her. "You have no information on these people?"

"We have enough to known they are a legitimate concern." Ros stated firmly. "That they have fingers in a number of pies and that we are aware an attack is likely."

"Quite frankly I am surprised we haven't picked up on them sooner." Crowther snapped. Harry glared at her. He knew she was criticizing his team.

"Quite frankly, I'm surprised the Terror Threat for the UK was lowered." He retaliated. Crowther raised an eyebrow.

"You know that wasn't my decision." She snapped. "What do you need me to do?"

Ros leant forwards. "What do you know about Damion Spencer?"

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Harry paused.

"He is one of the country's most decorated and senior intelligence officers." She leaned back in her chair as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Harry nodded.

"We are aware of that."

"You think? No."

"We are looking into every possibility." Harry kept his voice calm. "And may I suggest you get the place swept for anything that may or may not be in here."

"Bugs?"

"Anything that wouldn't normally be here." Harry got to his feet as Ros spoke. Both of them left the room quietly, knowing that the Home Secretary was sufficiently shocked enough to let them get on with their job without trying to reel them in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we really do this?" Dimitri asked as he walked along the well manicured street in the North of London. Erin nodded.

"We have to."

"She lost her wife." Dimitri sighed as Erin turned to him.

"I know. And I know what she is going through but we need to know if Maria told her anything. We need to do this. I'll do the talking if it makes you uncomfortable." Erin snapped as they reached the corner house with a 19 plate Ford Fiesta in the driveway. "You just stand there like a lemon."

"Thanks." Dimitri rolled his eyes wondering why he had been sent with the Senior Case Officer when it was clear she was taking Maria's death personally. He knew she could empathise with the widow but something told him his friend was too close to the case to be objective. He just hoped he was wrong. Erin knocked the door as a dog barked from behind the ornate front door. Moments later a short blonde woman appeared.

"Can I help?"

"Hi." Dimitri smiled slightly as she appraised them. "We are colleagues of Maria. Erin and Dimitri."

"She never mentioned you." Lucy folded her arms across her waist, pulling her cardigan tightly to her. For a moment she reminded him of Ruth. There was an intelligence about her that told him she was not to be messed with."

"Well, no. But she knew a friend of ours." Dimitri spoke calmly. Lucy nodded before stepping back.

"You work with Ruth Pearce."

"I." Erin looked at Dimitri. "I."

"Come in." Lucy sighed. "I was at university with Ruth. When she came back to London she inherited Maria as an asset from er. Danny I think. That's all I know. No point in using an alias when you have an analyst as a source. We can check you out as much as you can us. Sit down. Coffee?" She sniffed as both Erin and Dimitri did as they were asked.

"Yeah, please."

"Why was she killed?" Lucy looked Erin in the eye. "She was not a violent woman. She was not a cheat or a liar, she never hurt anyone. Tell me, why have I spent hours on the phone trying to arrange for her mother to come here from Hong Kong to escort her daughter's body home? Why have I been spending hours trying to organise a visa for me to attend my wife's funeral?" The hurt in her voice ripped at Dimitri's heart as Erin looked at the floor. It was clear Lucy had no idea how or why Maria had been killed and for her sake she hoped they would never have to tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth leaned against the cold stone wall of the bridge as she looked at the swirling water of the Thames below her. The current was fast and unforgiving as Ruth fought the urge to be sick knowing her friend's body had been dragged down river from where she had been dumped into the water.

"Hi."

"Calum." She took the take away coffee from his hand, smiling slightly at the eco-friendly mug she knew Catherine had made him start using. "Anything?"

"Harry's office and the Briefing Room have new Faraday Cages and Malcolm has put an internet worm into the intranet. Anyone watching us is going to find themselves under surveillance. And they are going to be bored - the Grid security footage they watch is going to be footage of an empty Grid." He smiled. "And if they try anything they get a Charlie Chaplin film played out over the footage."

Ruth smiled, thinking about the look on Spencer's face when he saw Charlie Chaplin where Harry Pearce should be. "Good. So we can start using the Grid soon."

"Hopefully." He paused. "Tariq has put a pulse through the email system too. Ours works independently to the rest of the building. Only it currently knocks our Bluetooth out." He shrugged. "Still best to use old fashioned methods for now." He placed his hand on his forehead. "What am I saying?"

Ruth laughed. "Its not much longer. Old ways can be the best." She fell into step beside him as her mobile run. She dug in her pocket, retrieving it on the third ring. Before she could press the call button Calum had her rugby tackled to the ground as gunshots ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N is anyone reading this? Still at the delete and restart phase. There is a plot. I promise._


	8. Chapter 8

Grit

Calum stared into space as he tried to work out what had happened. He was alive. Ruth was alive. How and why, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Hot, sweet tea."

He looked up to see Catherine place a mug on the table in front of him. He smiled slightly, his eyes still void of emotion.

"Very English."

"What?"

"Hot sweet tea."

"Don't be factious, Calum." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You could be dead now. You and Ruth." Her voice broke slightly as she looked away. Calum nodded, he knew she was right. Quietly he got to his feet before pulling her into his arms burying his face in her blonde hair.

"I know. I'm sorry." He whispered as he felt her relax against him. "I."

"I was scared. You prat." Catherine mumbled into his shirt. "I."

He kissed her temple before tightening his hold on her. "Me too." He whispered as he closed his eyes. Neither of them noticed Ros smile slightly as she stepped through the pods and out into the main building. The Section Chief knew exactly what her junior officers were going through and wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. Moments later she was on her way out of Thames House with Alec at her side.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth swore as she turned the cold tap on, letting the water hit the ceramic basin. She knew her scuffed palms needed to be cleaned but she was building herself up to actually putting her raw skin under running water. Calum has immediately taken her to the safe house and deposited her there promising that he would make sure Harry and the children would be safe. She hated being away from them and the rest of her team. Catherine was a junior analyst. Good, but still needing guidance. Tariq and Will were still so young. She winced as she finally let her hand touch the water - realising that the hit man Ros had discovered was very likely out to kill her. It was a sobering thought. Gingerly she began picking gravel and dirt from her wounded palm before gasping.

"Ruth."

"Harry! How!"

"Calum." He held her gaze for a moment. He wanted to find the man who had scared her, who had taken pot shots at her and his son in law and rip him limb from limb. Ruth leant back against the basin as he stepped towards her. He took both her hands in his, turning her palms up so he could inspect the damage.

"Graham and Terri have taken the children and the animals up to the cottage in Yorkshire. They are safer there."

"Oh." She knew it was the right thing to do but the thought of being separated from Nick and Gracie-Jo brought her to tears. Harry wiped one away as it broke free from her eyes. "You're certain it's safe there? I mean."

"Yes."

"I think today was intended to scare rather than kill me and Calum. It definitely worked and explained why a professional hit man missed." She saw his face darken. Nodding once he reached behind her, retrieving a flannel from the side of the sink. He concentrated on the right hand, gently bathing it as the grit and dirt seemed to loosen.

"Harry."

"I remember the last time I did this for you."

Ruth smiles slightly, relaxing at his touch. "Baghdad."

"Yes." She tilted her head as he looked up at her. "I seem to remember someone tried to kill you then too."

"It's becoming a habit."

"Break the habit. Leave the service. Take the kids and get as far away from London."

"No." Ruth's voice was firmer than she had intended. She was almost on the verge of losing her temper completely. "I chose to come back to Section D. I chose to be an analyst and I am not letting Parker, Yang or anyone else scare me away. You need me on this! You know you do." Her eyes burned into his.

"I need you." Harry rested a hand behind her head as he kissed her. He pressed her into the bathroom wall as the running water was forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Awakening

Ruth opened her eyes as she realised she was not at home, nor the Grid. She listened intently remembering the evening before and how she and Harry had ended up in bed together. She bit her lip as she listened to the man she loved talking on the phone. It was clear he was as worried as she was. She threw the duvet away from her before grabbing her long cardigan from the floor as he walked back in.

"Catherine is going to bring you some clothes and your laptop." His eyes held hers as she nodded. "I spoke to Graham too. The kids are fine." He frowned.

"Harry."

"I'm."

"Oh my God. Go on." She stepped closer to him. "What is it? Gracie? Nico?"

"They are fine." He smiled at her. "I promise. Seems we are going to be grandparents again."

"Excuse me?" Ruth frowned for a moment. "Terri? I thought they were waiting for the wedding?"

"Well. Seems that plan didn't go ahead." Harry laughed as Ruth smiled before heading towards the bathroom.

"Bloody Pearce men! All the charm in the world." She laughed as he followed her. The shower began running as Ruth turned towards him. "Too bloody sexy for your own good."

"Really?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

Harry laughed as he nodded. "You did."

"Shit."

"Ruth." He kissed her. "I'm going to be a grandpa again. Three grandchildren. Surely that makes me too old to be considered sexy?" He smirked as she ran a finger along his stubbled chin.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." She held his shirt as she pulled him towards the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Bethsheba." Erin headed towards her car as Will followed her. He was still a little wary of the more senior officer, knowing she was very likely going to bite his head off.

"Yeah?"

"Biblical. You think that has anything to do with this?"

"Biblical?"

"Yeah." Adam joined the conversation as they both got in. "Apparently it's Old Testament. Zac said Catherine was going to ask Ruth about it. How do you know so much about the Bible?"

"Went to Catholic boarding school. You know that old Dave Allen sketch? Where the Nun terrifies the little kid? That was my school." Will pulled his seatbelt on as Erin turned in her seat.

"What does it say about Bethsheba?"

"Can't remember details. Only she was a woman who was an ancestor of Christ. On his mother's side, obviously." Will sighed. "I dunno."

"No, but I bet Ruth will." Adam smiled as he drove away from Thames House.

Xxxxxxx

Ruth paced the room as Catherine began setting up the laptop. She knew her stepdaughter was acting under orders but away from the Grid she felt useless. Catherine opened the can of Coke she had brought with her as Ruth continued to pace.

"You get that from Dad."

"Um?"

"Pacing like that."

"Bethsheba are bothering me. There's a connection between Tony Ying, Maria Chen, Parker and Bethsheba. I'm just not seeing it." She stopped pushing her hair back from her face.

"Isn't Bethsheba a Biblical character?"

"Oh she's in the Christian Old Testament, Hebrew Bible, Islamic texts and Judaism." Ruth paused. "The mother of King Solomon and a direct antisedant of Jesus."

"And?" Catherine smiled slightly seeing the way Ruth worked was always puzzling to her.

"And. I need to be on the Grid."

"Ruth."

"Why do you think I have been targeted? Does this have anything to do with past operations? Cyprus? What was Maria trying to warn me about?" Ruth twisted her wedding ring around her left ring finger. "Come on."

"What? Where?" Catherine was on her feet in seconds.

"The Grid."

"Ruth!"

"Well?" Ruth grabbed her jacket before heading for the door. Catherine picked up both laptops before running after her. "Dad will freak."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Ruth headed out of the safe house knowing that her step daughter was following.

Xxxxxxxx

Lucas sat on the back pews of the small church on the outskirts of London. The vicar was a friend of his sister in law and he knew the younger woman had been an asset. They were clutching at straws but the phone call from Catherine had sparked an idea.

"Not like you to come to church."

"Susan."

"Geraldine could have helped you with this." She sat beside him. "Not seen you since James was christened."

"Sorry about that."

"No matter." She looked at him. "Ros and the children ok?"

"Yes."

"When I was an army chaplain I was stationed with the Regiment. There were mermerings of Bethsheba- a militant Christian group that were beginning to cause a few problems but then IS and all that lot really came to the fore."

"And Five?"

"Oh of course. You'd have been away when this happened. It wasn't 5's problem. I guess it was 6."

"But now it is ours."

"People twisting religion! Bloody heretics! It's not God that leads them to this! Islam, Christianity! It's nothing to do with those bastards."

"Sue!" Lucas smirked.

"Well!"

"Get down!" He pulled her to the floor as a single shot ran through the church. Susan was on her feet before Lucas had got to his senses. She looked around to see her old friend leaning on one of the pews, his face draining of colour as his hand came up to cover the wound in his side.

"Oh shit!"

Lucas pulled his hand away, staring at the blood for a moment as he heard tyres screech as Susan forced him to sit down. Her mobile wedged under her chin she called an ambulance. "You don't dare die, not in my church Lucas! Ros will kill me. And you!"

He smiled slightly as he felt the world around him fade away.

Xxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Fire

Harry paced the office, clearly deep in thought. Ruth was safe, the children were safe and as far as anyone knew Lucas would be just fine. He ran a hand over his face as a quiet knock at the door alerted him to another presence. He waved a hand for Malcom to step in.

"I just spoke with Ros." Malcolm stepped into the office as Harry waited for him to continue. "Lucas is a very lucky young man."

"Thank God."

"Apparently, should he find himself getting shot again Ros will kill him." Malcolm smiles as Harry shook his head. The Section Chief had changed so much since she had arrived with them but a bit of steel still remained. Harry hoped it always would- it was what kept them alive.

"He's going to be incapacitated for a while."

"Hopefully, it may keep him out of trouble." Malcolm frowned slightly as he saw Harry glare past him. "Harry?"

"I specifically told her!" Harry dropped his voice as Malcolm realised that Catherine had arrived back on the Grid with Ruth. Malcolm nodded once before leaving Harry to talk with both Pearce women. Before he could reach his work station Harry was in the doorway of his office calling Catherine and Ruth.

"Don't put this on me." Catherine spoke first. "I was quite happy to work there. But I was not going to let Ruth get herself killed."

"Can I say something?" Ruth was on the verge of losing her temper. Harry loosened his tie in frustration as he ordered Catherine to leave them alone. He stepped past his wife closing the office door and blinds before turning to face Ruth.

Xxxxxx

"Ok?" Beth asked as Catherine headed towards the small kitchenette. Catherine nodded. "Coffee?"

"Vodka would be better."

"Sorry." Beth smiled slightly. "Nescafé only."

"They are doing my head in."

"Harry and Ruth?"

"Who else? He's terrified this Bethsheba thing is going to blow up in our faces, that she is being targeted as a distraction. A hired hitman tried to kill her and my Cal, after all. And she's pissed off that he's treating her differently."

Beth nodded, handing her the mug of coffee she had made. "Lucas was shot."

"What!"

"Flesh wound apparently. Straight through, missed all the vital areas." Beth sipped her drink. "So, I understand why Harry is worried. We all are." Beth headed back to her work station leaving the new girl alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxx

"Ruth, you are being targeted by a hitman! Your friend is dead." Harry kept his voice low, determined not to let his feelings cloud his judgment. Ruth remained silent, watching him intensely. "You disobeyed a direct order. Anyone else."

"That's it though, Harry."

"What?" He turned to her.

"You don't treat me like anyone else. Do you?" She glared at him. "Yes I disobeyed an order! Yes I left my station and put my life at risk. But you would never put a Lucas or Tariq in a safe house because someone took pot shots at them!"

Harry glared, finally looking her in the eyes. Fire practically burned him as he saw how angry she was.

"Lucas was shot. In a church."

"What?"

"So he will be off active duty. Ros is with him now."

"He's going to be ok? Who was it?"

"Yes and it looks like our friendly assassin was not intending him to live." He was in front of her before he registered what happened. "Lucas will be ok. My junior officer - my friend was shot. All I could think of was thank God it wasn't you." His voice was so low that Ruth wasn't sure he had actually spoken.

"You need me here. I"

He kissed her hard on the lips as she felt his hands pull her towards him. She clung to him holding him just as tightly. They broke apart for air as Harry rested his forehead on hers. "Don't." He paused. "Don't ever think I don't need you. Yes I treat you differently. I'm not in love with any of the team."

"Glad to hear it." Ruth smiled as Harry chuckled.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't. But let me do my job."

Harry sighed as she ran a finger around the collar of his shirt. "Ruth."

"I think I found something." She but her lip as the anger and fear that had begun to ebb away gripped his heart again.

"Go on."

"I can link Bethsheba and Damion Spencer. I can also link Spencer to Ying. But I don't think I'm their target. Not personally at least."

"You're the heart of this team. Remove you and destroys us." Harry watched her blush slightly.

"But it won't. And they know that."

"It came close last time."

"But you knew I was alive. Targeting me, Lucas and maybe even Malcolm destabilises you and Ros. Gets you looking at the wrong direction." Ruth watched his expression darken. "I'm safest on the Grid. With you."

"Safest here. That's what Ben thought."

"It's different now. Now we know we have a traitor and how high it goes. We can get to them. Just let them think they can turn one of us."

"Double agent."

"Yeah." Ruth watched as he nodded slightly before going to the office door. A second later Harry was calling the team to the Briefing Room, deciding to strike while they had the upper hand.

Xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Double or Nothing?

Harry knew his team were still in shock following the shooting of Lucas. The quiet, unassuming Senior Case Officer was the one person on the team that seemed totally unflappable. Harry knew the newer members of the team looked to him when things started to get confusing or they felt out of his depth. Like Ruth, Lucas had quietly earned the respect and place in the Section as unofficial mentor and 'big brother' figure the newer and younger officers needed. Seeing the empty chair where he normally sat between Erin and Tariq was disconcerting, especially as Ros was not in her customary place, leaning against the wall of the Briefing Room. Harry waited as the rest of the team settled. It was Adam who broke the silence.

"What has happened?"

Ruth clicked on the computer screen, allowing images of Tony Yang and an unidentified man to fill the screen. "You are looking at the man who shot Lucas. In a church."

"What is it with churches?" Zaf shook his head. "That's where Juliet tried to kill Ros."

"Not in this particular one." Ruth continued. "But, yeah probably best to avoid organised religion. Tony Yang is 42 years old. Chinese national but hasn't lived there for a number of years. Initially educated in Hong Kong, he was accepted on a scholarship to Yale. This man is very clever. He is also well funded. I did a little digging and I believe he was trying to buy himself into the Triads but they didn't want him."

"A hit man? American educated. Turned down by them? He must be evil." Will shook his head.

"Yeah, because the Triads are so well known for their benevolence." All eyes turned as Ros walked back into the room. She raised an eyebrow as Zaf and Adam smiled slightly. "Who's the fat man in the suit?"

"Not entirely sure." Ruth answered. "His face isn't in frame enough for the FRP."

"Excuse me." Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "I'll 4D enhance it, pixilate HD and then redefine the borders and we can try again with the FRP."

"Was any of that in English?" Alec smirked as Malcolm shot him a death glare Ros would be proud of. Harry smiled slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Catherine and Ruth have intel that links our not so friendly assassin with Damion Spencer and he with Bethsheba. But we need an in." Harry looked around the assembled officers. Dimitri frowned.

"A double agent?"

"Yes." Ruth spoke calmly. "But it has to be believable."

"So, Ros it can't be you." Harry turned to see her. "I know you've done this work before with infiltrating Yalta but there is no way they would believe you'd been turned twice. Especially with your husband in hospital. These people know us. They have been able to access the Grid. To go through our emails, no doubt and learn more about us as individuals than we would share with each other. It has to be someone believable."

"Me." Alec spoke calmly. "As you say, believable. Former IA. Newer to the team than the likes of Adam and Zaf. Not idealistic like Will." Will pulled a face. "Or overtly cynical like Erin or Beth. They will know I am an alcoholic. They will think that makes me unreliable and we can use that. Especially if Tariq can fake some dents in my financial history."

"Destroy your credit score." Tariq nodded. "Take five minutes, if that."

"Make it seem I am off the wagon. Big time. Give them a reason to think I have a grudge against this Section." Alec paused. Harry held his gaze. He knew how difficult it had been for his old friend. Alcoholism had destroyed his career once; Harry had been worried he would find his friend back on the booze when Juliet had betrayed him once more. He nodded once.

"How will you get contact with Spencer?" Zaf asked. "How likely is it that you are going to suddenly become best buddies with the Deputy Director of MI5?"

Ruth and Adam exchanged glances. "There's a pre-Christmas Ball held for the high flyers in the Security Services. He will be at that with his wife Janine."

"And how do we get in?" Beth watched as Catherine tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I think that Knighthood is finally going to come in useful, Dad."

Harry sighed heavily, knowing he was going to have to go to the Ball too. He just didn't know how it was going to be plausible to go without Ruth. She raised an eyebrow as he realised it would seem more suspicious if she wasn't there.

"Yes, so it seems. Ruth? Seems we are going to the Ball."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n not the best chapter but just a filler. Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Cinderella ?

Ruth looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. She hated formal occasions, feeling awkward and stupid around more sophisticated and worldly people. Ordinarily she knew she would feel nervous but in that moment she was angry. Pulling her bolero jacket closer to her she glared at her own reflection as Ros appeared behind her.

"You have your wire?"

"Yes." Ruth nodded once. "I know what I am doing."

"Good." Ros stepped to the side, leaning against the sink. "You know this is not like last time."

"What?"

"I mean, the Gavriks aren't about to pop up again." Ros watched as Ruth's eyes darkened. It was rare to see the analyst angry but Ros knew she had a temper. If her family or friends were threatened Ruth Pearce could be as tough as any field officer Ros had ever worked with.

"Considering that Sasha is in detained under the Mental Health Act and his parents are dead then it doesn't seem likely." Ruth turned to her. "Has Harry told you to come in here? To talk to me."

"No." Ros held her gaze. "But I know you. Harry has a history. You know that. He avoids things like this idiotic Ball but there will be people in that place that know him and Alec is going to make a bit of a scene in there tonight. You know that."

Ruth nodded. "Yes. Its part of the plan. Don't worry about me."

"I'm not. I've got enough to think about with Lucas in the hospital." Ros paused. "Don't look at me like that."

Ruth looked away as Ros watched her. "Lucas will me ok. You said so yourself."

"Yes." Ros nodded. "He's just as stubborn and pig headed as always. This isn't the first time he has been shot. Its not the first time he's put himself in the line of fire. I know that. And I knew that was part of the job when we got together. As you did with Harry. But we are field officers. You aren't and that's why I am in here." Ros wiped her hands on paper towels before leaving Ruth to her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is going to be a very long night." Calum stated as he settled into his seat in the Observation van with Malcolm already hunched over the computer console. Malcolm ignored him, concentrating on the screen he was setting up. Tariq was already inside the building trying his best not to be spotted amongst the various waiters and other staff that were preparing for the Ball.

"Tariq?" Zoe spoke calmly. The comms cackled into life as she winced slightly. "You need to be getting out of there. The guests will be arriving shortly." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as the screen in front of her came to life.

"Yeah, maybe."

"No maybe about it." Malcolm paused. "The black Limo that just parked outside has the first set of dignitaries in it. Ruth and Harry should be there in the next half hour. We need to be up and recording now."

"Ok, ok." Tariq left the building by a side entrance as Malcolm carried on talking to him. The van door slid open as Malcolm turned in his seat.

"Cut that fine."

"Hope its enough. We should have access to every camera in the building. This is not going to end well, is it? I mean we are going after the Deputy Director of MI 5. If this goes wrong. I mean, Harry didn't say it."

"But we are all looking at a very sticky and non pleasant exit from the Service if this goes wrong." Zoe finished for him. Her voice softer and more full of worry than Tariq had ever remembered. "And we are relying on Harry, Alec and Ruth in there. I love Ruth but you know her track record."

"She can do this." Calum stated firmly. "This is Ruth. Things have gone wrong in the past but she always gets there. I mean Zaf told me Adam would be dead if it wasn't for her."

"And a tree branch." Malcolm smiled slightly, remembering the way Adam had told the story on the Grid just hours later. Tariq shook his head.

"Are we recording now?"

"Yes." Malcolm paused. "Here we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam sat in the car opposite the main entrance of the Grand Hotel, knowing that he would have to move the car soon. Security was tight, there was no way the police were not going to be called when a man sat in a car with untraceable number plates was parked opposite a hotel where the Christmas Ball was being held, especially when the Ball was to be attended by some of the highest dignitaries in the country. He watched the Concierge approach the latest car to pull up at the door before starting the engine. A second later Erin was getting in the passenger seat of the car.

"Ruth and Harry are in there."

"Great."

"You think they are going to be ok?" Erin paused. Adam shrugged.

"I know they can do their jobs. Just sit back, do ours and see how things crinkle out."

"Adam, a hit man tried to kill her."

"Not the first time." Adam paused. He adjusted the rear view mirror before pulling the car out into the West End traffic, knowing that the observation part of the Op was now up to the Geek Squad. Tariq's latest invention had to work, lives depended on it. Erin glared out of the window, wondering exactly what Adam was referring to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everyone in position." Ros spoke calmly as she headed towards the café a few hundred yards away from the hotel. She knew the core members of the team understood how much was at risk. Bethseba was trying to destabilise peace and had an asset within the Service. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, trying not to think how close she had come to losing her husband and knowing that if the op went wrong there was a very good chance most of them would not get out alive. She looked up to see Zaf waiting for her. For a moment seeing her best friend only seemed to impress on her how much was really at stake.

"We're here." Harry's voice was clear on the comms. Out of everyone he was the most experience officer in the field, with the best record. As Section Chief she just had to trust he could still do the job.

"Ok." Ros sat next to Zaf. "Damion Spencer's car just pulled up."

"Showtime." Zaf handed her a coffee. Ros raised an eyebrow, knowing that they were relying on him taking the bait. She had a feeling Calum was right, it was going to be a long night.

xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Show?

Alec knew he had to appear drunk but actually getting as drunk as he had once done on a regular basis worried him. He was older, wiser to some extent and while he wanted the target to know he was off the wagon he really did not want to be. He sighed, deciding that the only way to seem drunk was to actually stink of stale alcohol and drink enough to look like his eyes were glazed from the demon drink. He snapped his head to one side as he realised he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed as Beth raised an eyebrow.

"You don't look drunk enough to cause a scene." She handed him a small plastic bottle. "Eyes. You need eyedrops and you need to drink enough for it to be on your breath." She handed him another bottle. "Its non alcoholic wine. Looks, smells and tastes of the real deal. Used it a lot in the private sector."

Alec glared at her before taking both bottles. She loosened his tie and smudged some lipstick on his neck and collar.

"And I am guessing that is the closest you'll get to doing that for real." Alec wiggled his eyebrows. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Sailor Boy is enough for me."

"Lucky Dimitri."

"Um." She nodded. "Lucky me. Now, go. Cause mayhem. See you back on the Grid." She ducked back into the shadows as Alec shook his head, truly impressed by how good a spook the woman really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruth." Harry smiled as she slipped her hand in his. "You look amazing."

Ruth smiled slightly, knowing he was just trying to placate her. If the plan was to work they were to end up having a very public and blazing row. She hated the thought of it, knowing that to lose her temper in public where there were strangers would be out of character and that the target would know that. Alec had to come up with something truly catastrophic for her to be able to do so convincingly. She squeezed Harry's hand as he lead her to the bar.

"Thanks."

"Whatever he says tonight. You know its not true. You know its the legend." Harry was beginning to doubt whether the plan to flush out Spencer was a good one. Bethsheba would have to show their hand eventually. He just didn't want to see Ruth hurt, her friend was already dead and the children sent away for safety sake. He knew she was already on edge.

"I know." She paused. "Tariq and Malcolm can hear and see everything. We will be fine." She smiled as he kissed her hair. A man in his late fifties approached them as Ruth instinctively tensed. She recognised the Head of the COBRA committee straight away.

"Ah Sir Harry, Lady Ruth."

"Just Harry and Ruth is fine." Harry spoke calmly as Ruth kept her expression neutral. "Gregory, here with your wife?"

"Oh no no." The ginger man shook his head. "No, I am afraid the Decree Absolute came through last month. I am now not so young, free and single. Brought Dianne from finance as my plus one."

"Dianne Davies?" Ruth frowned as she looked around the room. The older woman had once worked for Towers and she was certain had known more about his betrayal than they could possibly prove. Her dislike not only of the man but his date for the night increased ten-fold. She heard Ros in her earpiece telling her to stay calm. Alec was in the building. Things were about to kick off. She looked over to see a commotion in the doorway begin as Harry politely sent the head of the Joint Intelligence Committee on his way. He leant into Ruth as the band started playing.

"Are you ready?" Harry kissed her temple as she closed her eyes. He felt rather than saw her nod as Alec yelled his name. A security guard seemed to have trouble stopping the apparently very drunk man get into the ballroom. Harry sighed before walking over to him. He turned to the security guard who he recognised from Thames House.

"I'll deal with this." Harry stated firmly. "Alec, you are drunk. Go home."

"I am VERY drunk! You fucked it all up Pearce!"

"We will discuss this in the morning." Harry shot Alec a dangerous look as Ruth pretended to look worried. "Go home, sober up man."

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE SIR HARRY! YOU FUCKED UP! YOU ROYALLY FUCKED IT ALL UP" COULDNT LEAVE HER ALONE COULD YOU! YOU GOT RUTH AND YOU STILL NOT HAPPY! HAD TO RUIN MY LIFE DIDNT YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is he doing?" Zaf turned to Ros as she got out of her seat in the café. Suddenly she knew why Ruth had been so withdrawn in the bathroom. Alec was about to pretend her worst fear was about to come true.

"Its the legend." Ros snapped as she headed out of the café, knowing something was going wrong. Alec had pushed too far.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"GO HOME ALEC." Harry kept his voice even, dangerously monotone as a crowd began to observe the altercation. The security guard began apologising. Ruth stepped forward.

"Whats this about? Harry? Alec?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL LADY PEARCE YOU WERE SHAGGING MY GIRLFIEND THEN GOING HOME TO HER? ARE YOU?" Alec glanced at Ruth as her face visibly paled. He had no idea that while she as aware of Harry's history the thought of it repeating itself, of her not being enough for her husband almost destroyed her. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked straight at Harry.

"He's lying."

"Ruth." Harry held her gaze as she shook her head. "Tell me Alec is drunk and lying."

"Ruth."

"HE DID IT. THATS WHY SHE'S LEFT ME!" Alec squared up to Harry. Ruth shook her head stepping back and almost ran from the room knowing that she had nothing to be worried about but the emotions the little scene had created her real. Before Harry or Alec could follow her she found herself on the stairwell of the hotel.

"Lady Pearce?" An unfamiliar voice caught her attention..

"Not for much longer, apparently." Ruth sighed. "And you are?"

"Taking you away from here." She shook her head as she was grabbed from behind, a thick rag covered her mouth and nose as the world around her began to fall away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Er, I think we have a problem." Malcolm checked the comms as Catherine swore. "Can you find Ruth's tracker?"

"Yes." Tariq nodded. "Its apparently on the left stairwell. Harry and Alec's are moving along the main hallway." A moment later it was apparent both men had left the building, relieved that their apparent argument had caught the attention of the traitor, knowing it was only a matter of time before Alec would be approached to join Bethsheba.

"Its not moving." Catherine pointed out. "Beth? Are you in there?"

"Yup." Beth tapped her ear as she headed towards the kitchen doors where she and Dimitri had been hiding out. "Problem?"

"Find Ruth."

"Ok, on it." Dimitri's voice came through the comms as his footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Where's Harry and Alec?"

"Alec is on the way back to Thames House and Harry is headed to the café." Malcolm spoke through the earpiece. "Are you with her?"

"No." Beth explained.

"Her tracker is in the same location as yours."

"Yes." Dimitri explained "But she isn't and there is a lot of blood here. Malcolm. Ruth is gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Taking Advantage?

Ruth couldn't remember the last time she had felt so angry. The op had gone exactly the way they had planned. Alec had done everything he had supposed to. Harry and her had played their parts. Only now she was sat staring at a thin set man she had only ever seen in photographs.

"Ruth?"

She glared at him, knowing that there was no way she was going to let him see she was frightened of him.

"The last person who abducted me is dead."

"Not a sentance I hear every day." He smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry about the Chloroform but we wanted to get you out of there with as little disturbance as possible."

She turned to see a larger set man with a bruised eye and swollen nose. She kept her face neutral, knowing that he was just the hired thug. The man she now knew as Spencer was sat opposite her. Memories of her reunion with Harry filled her mind but she was determined not to let her mind play tricks on her. She was different now. She had a life, a family and friends. She was not going to die in a cold, damp cellar in some Godforsaken Hellhole.

"You could have spoken to me, like a normal person."

"You broke my friend's nose."

"Well, being abducted really isn't the sort of thing I tend to go along with." She felt her heart bear in her chest. The anger at everything that had happened spilling out. "You could have had your friend, Tony here just kill me. Why didn't you? You had Maria murdered and dumped in cold blood. Or am I still useful?"

"I believe you can help us."

"I believe not." Ruth got to her feet, glad that she still had her high heel shoes on. They were impossible to run in but gave her enough height to look the man in front of her directly in the eye. "I am going home."

"Not yet."

Ruth paused as his hand circled her wrist. A death glare that Ros would be proud of forced the man to let her go. It was then she realised the soon to be former Deputy Director of MI 5 was not in charge. He wasn't pulling the strings. Someone wanted her alive - and there was nothing either the paid assassin behind her or the treacherous man in front of her could do.

"How much are they paying you? Bethsheba? Its all down to money, isn't it? How much?" She glared as the man in front of her visibly paled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared out over the city as his hands gripped the metal barrier surrounding the roof. He loved the cityscape, it calmed him but with Ruth missing there was no way he was going to stay calm. He knew at his age it would be easy to murder him and make it look like natural causes but Ruth? She was still in her forties, there was no way they could make the death of a young woman with barely any health issues look like anything else than murder. He had to find her.

"Dad?"

He turned sharply as he heard his oldest child call his name. "Yes."

"Lucas said you would be up here."

"Did he?"

"He's just got back from Forensics with Dimitri."

Harry nodded, knowing that with Dimitri's old friend currently working for the local police's forensic unit they had a way of accessing information more easily than they were used to. Appropriate channels could be circumvented.

"Good."

"And Tariq has accessed the off shore bank account of Damion Spencer."

Harry smiled slightly. "Follow the money."

"Yeah." Catherine smiled. "We know who we are up against now. Dad, Dimitri says that the blood found at the scene doesn't match Ruth's. Its a completely different blood group. Malcolm has managed to hack into the cameras that cover the entry and exit to the corridor."

"Cath."

"You don't need to see it." She raised a hand, in a gesture that was so familiar to him it hurt. "Ruth was alive. It seems she was out of it but the man carrying her had blood on his face and a very nasty swollen eye. Seems she gave him a broken nose and eyesocket."

"Good." Harry smiled slightly. He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until she was back on the Grid - in his arms but he couldn't help the pride that she had fought back. Ruth was not the best field officer but she had always tried her best. He shook his head. "This is my fault. I should never have agreed to this. None of it. Ruth is a desk officer."

"Ruth makes her own decisions." Catherine stared at him. "Now, we know who took her, we know she was alive when she left the hotel. We just have to find her."

Before Harry could answer his daughter spun on her heel and headed towards the stairwell that would lead them back to the Grid. Sighing heavily Harry followed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Erin stared at the CCTV footage on the computer in front of her. She knew they had all the exits to the hotel covered. There, had in theory been no way anyone could have entered or left without one of them seeing. The fact Ruth had been taken was a failure she was beginning to take personally.

"Get over yourself." Ros glared at her as Erin looked up. "Ruth did everything according to plan."

"But she is still missing." Erin snapped. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"I've known Ruth Pearce for years. She isn't the quiet little mousey analyst you all think she is. Give the woman some credit. She turned as she realised Harry was back in the Grid. He nodded to her and beckoned them all into the Briefing Room, hating the idea that Ruth would not be by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Say that again." Ruth scoffed.

Spencer glared at her as Tony Yang walked over towards the door.

"You can be of use to us. You already know about my involvement with Bethsheba. I did consider your colleague. I wont say friend after last night's little performance. Alec White isn't the most reliable, despite the fact he has no reason to be loyal to Harry or your Section now."

Ruth narrowed her eyes. She knew the man in front of her had known Harry for years, since his army days and would know a little of his history of infidelity with his first wife. She held his gaze, slightly disbelieving what she was hearing.

"You believe Alec to be unreliable. Well, that's not exactly news to me. You saw how he behaved last night. He's a raging alcoholic. It's only a miracle he hasn't drunk himself into an early grave." She hated talking about her friend in such a way but she knew the legend and was determined to stick to it, knowing it was the best way of getting back to her friends. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. But Harry betrayed you."

Ruth kept quiet, holding the other man's gaze. "And you have no reason to remain loyal to him. Or any of the Section. If Alec found out about it I bet you any money in the world Adam Carter and Malcolm Wyn-Jones knew what was happening. I dare say Ros Myers did too."

Ruth felt sick, this man was genuinely trying to turn her. She knew everything he said was lies based on what he had witnessed in the ballroom but she also knew going along with it was her best way of getting back to the Grid.

"My marriage is none of your concern."

"We need an analyst."

"Go and find one."

"Ruth, wouldn't you like to be part of changing history? I know you know your work inside and out. I know you are a woman of morals. This is a way of changing the world for the better. Bethsheba isn't just about making money. Its about a new world order. Removing Section D would just make that come about more expediently. You could do that and make Harry pay for his indiscretions. Make them pay for making you look a fool."

She glared at him. A million thoughts went through her head. There was no way she was going to be disloyal to Harry and her friends but she knew she had to make Spencer believe he had turned her. He had to think she was on his side.

"What do you want me to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Reunited?

Harry sat at the head of the table as Ros briefed the team on what had happened. He felt sick, knowing that despite them apparently covering all angles had lost Ruth. He rubbed his temple as Adam walked in, apologising for being late.

"Good of you to join us."

"I was with Alec. He's at the safe house. There's been no attempt to contact him. He's laying low but has been talking to some contacts in IA. Could be a chink in the armour there." Adam frowned as Ros and Lucas exchanged glances. He knew they were both more worried about Harry than Ruth. It was no secret that he had a past but Alec literally throwing it in his face and the subsequent disappearance of Ruth had affected him. They just didn't know how badly. Ros nodded at Tariq as he started to explain how he had found the off shore account where Bethsheba had been paying the traitor.

Xxxxx

Ruth swallowed hard, the fear and nausea building as she stepped out of the car below Thames House. Spencer smirked, his eyes running over her.

"I won't do this if I am being watched." She pulled out a small button the thug that had worked for Spencer had given her. "I won't have you listening in when I am with my husband."

Spencer smirked. "Ok, fair enough. But remember we have insurance. You are our Trojan horse."

Ruth glared at him. "You need me."

"And I'm sure you know I can break you too." Ruth shook her head before turning and heading into the entrance below Thames House. She was going to tell Harry everything. The thug that seemed to run MI 5 was not going to win. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking it for signs it had been bugged. Satisfied she text Harry. 'Meet me usual place x 5 mins. R xxx'

Xxxxx

Harry looked out over the Briefing Room as Ros gave out jobs and Erin began to outline plans to search for Ruth. He frowned as the mobile phone in his pocket bleeped. He checked the message as his pulse quickened.

"Erin. Ruth has made contact. Concentrate on original plan. Keep Alec in the loop. I'll deal with this." His look broached no room for argument so Erin nodded before following the others out of the Briefing Room. It was Ros who hung back.

"Contact?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "You will know the full details as soon as I do."

Ros raised an eyebrow, aware that was all the explanation she was likely to get. Harry sighed.

"She's alive. For now, I'm happy with that."

Xxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out over the cityscape. The anger had begun to abate and she knew that she had to talk to Harry on his own, make him see that her acting as a double agent was the only way they were going to break Bethsheba. She turned so her back was to the railing. The roof was the only place where cctv was not used, the reception was too weak to be of any use.

"Ruth?"

She smiled as she saw her husband walk towards her. Biting her lip she stepped forward meeting him halfway before hugging him to her. He kissed her hair as her hold on him tightened.

"Harry."

"How? Ruth?"

"They think I believe everything Alec said. They've no interest in using him. It's me, Harry. They think I'm going to be their Trojan horse. That I am willingly going to destroy Section D. You."

Harry held her at arms length. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No."

"I'm ok. I can do this. If it means we get the man who murdered Maria and expose Bethsheba and that traitor then." She held his gaze as Harry frowned. The thought of her being directly in the firing line made him feel physically sick.

"There has to be another way."

"I don't see how."

"Ruth, this is you acting as a double agent. They find out it's all an act and your dead." She closed her eyes for a moment, the intensity of his gaze making her question everything she had so carefully worked out in her mind. He kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered opened.

"It won't come to that. I've got you and the others to make sure that doesn't happen. And even if it does, It's my choice."

"Don't you dare say it's your turn." Harry held her upper arms tightly, almost angry. "No, no it's not. It's never anyone's turn. It's this bloody evil job we have. In this world."

"Harry." Ruth spoke calmly. "Don't " her voice held firm. "I know that scene in the ballroom was staged. I know you and I know you aren't the man you were when you joined the Service. I'm not the same either. Yes we see evil in this job but we also stop that evil and we will stop this. Spencer sanctioned murder. He's hired a hitman even the Triads won't touch. Bethsheba is just a front as far as I can see. An ideology that Spencer has subscribed to. For once we have them on the back foot."

"When we realised you were missing." He sighed. "None of that mattered. Nothing matters if."

She kissed him hard on the lips, effectively silencing him as he pulled her into an alcove away from the night air. Ruth pulled away when the need for oxygen overwhelmed her. "We're together." She touched his face. "That's all that matters. Nothing is going to change that."

Xxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Money?

Tariq stared at the computer screen in front of him as he tried to not show his frustration at how slow the internet worm he had put on Damon Spencer's financial accounts had been. He knew his worm would work, but they were tracking the illegal accounts of the Deputy Director of MI5. He knew there was a chance they could be caught, despite Malcolm's amazing fire wall and the Charlie Chaplin movies being there waiting for them. He just hoped they had enough time.

xxxxxx

"Ruth." Harry pulled back as he felt her sway in his arms slightly. "You have said it yourself more than once. You are not a field officer."

She nodded, feeling the tell tale signs of a migraine beginning in the base of her skull. It had been a long time since her last attack but she knew it could potentially wipe her out for days. She felt Harry kiss her cheek as she rested against him. "Ruth?"

"A little dizzy, that's all."

"Glad to see I still have that affect on women."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked up at him. "Harry."

"Only you Ruth. Since the day you walked into that meeting and dropped everything everywhere. Its always only been you."

Ruth smiled warmly, knowing he was telling her the truth. "I know. And that's why I know I can do this. I've got you to come back to. I'm not a field officer but I really don't see what choice we have. They didn't take the bait we offered them. It me or we let the op go and I am not going to let the man who killed Maria walk away. I can't."

Harry knew when Ruth was being deadly serious. He knew how determined she was when those she loved were hurt or threatened. "You do not take any risks. You do not try any heroics. You'll have Zaf as your handler. They'll believe he's on your side, your best friend."

Ruth watched as Harry slipped from 'husband Harry' mode straight into Boss mode. She knew he was just trying to make sure she had the back up she needed. That every base was covered and every possible risk minimised. "We need to go back inside. Ros will have a fit if she can't contact you."

Harry took her hand, bring it to his lips before leading her back to the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this." Lucas stated as the team once again assembled around the Briefing Room table, only this time Alec and Ruth were in their places. Alec looked exhausted and Erin couldn't help but feel a little sorry foe the older man. It wasn't just Harry's past that had been dragged up and exposed for all to see. He stared at the eco mug on the table in front of him as if it held all the answers to life.

"None of us do." Beth agreed. "Ruth, these people."

"Are liars, murderers, traitors and terrorists." Ruth agreed. "I know. My friend was dragged out the river and her wife is on a plane back to Hong Kong to bury her. This group, Bethsheba is global. I wasn't as unconscious as they thought I was when they took me from the hotel. I heard a lot more than they think I did." Ruth sighed. Adam and Zaf exchanged looks.

"Ok, but you can't do this without back up." Dimitri spoke up, Catherine nodded.

"I wont be." Ruth glanced at Harry as he began to outline the plan he had come up with while they had been waiting for everyone to assemble. Zaf nodded, taking the idea of looking after his surrogate sister incredibly seriously. He knew he would be the obvious choice, it was well known he was Ruth's best friend. It would be him that would take her side over everything.

The room fell silent as Tariq's phone sprang to life. "Sorry, sorry. Oh FFS! YOU BEAUTIFUL WORM!"

"Excuse me?" Harry snapped as Tariq got to his feet.

"The worm worked, I." Tariq smiled as if he was a child in Santa's grotto. "The money. The finance for Bethsheba."

"Well?" Callum asked as Ruth and Beth both smiled. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Tariq sat back down. "Our friend, Spencer. He is a very very rich man and he is not surviving on his pay from MI5. Trust me he is selling information to Bethsheba."

"You can prove that?"

"Yeah." Tariq nodded. "I can. He's not just dirty he's below pond life. Below whatever it is that is below that. He was paid to abduct Ruth."

"Oh great." Alec looked up as Tariq spoke. Harry felt his blood run cold.

"When is the next payment?" Malcolm asked as Tariq looked at his smart phone.

"If they keep to the pattern they have. Its tomorrow. Approximately 6pm. I can block it. Divert the money. Make Bethsheba think they've paid it but divert it anywhere else." Tariq looked around the room as Ros pushed herself away from the wall.

"No, we need to know why Bethsheba need him. Why they want to him to destroy Harry. There's still to many questions. Let the money go through but put a marker on it. Every penny."

"Ok."

Ruth rubbed her temples as the migraine fought for her attention. "Ruth?"

"I'm due to meet him tomorrow. At 6."

"We'll be there." Ros stated firmly. "Lets just make sure he doesn't know we know whats going on. Ruth is in the firing line here. We mess up, we will be needing a new analyst."

"Thanks." Ruth rolled her eyes, knowing that was as far as Ros would go in expressing concern for her safety. Ros was a friend as well as a colleague, but she didn't do the hearts and flowers crap some of the others did.

"No problem. Damon Spencer is not a stupid man. He knows if he messes up Bethsheba will more than likely kill him. Don't underestimate him. He's trained the same way as we were. He may have been behind the desk for a while but he was a vicious field officer in his day. He has a reputation for circumventing the rules."

"And you don't?" Adam smirked.

"Not like him. Not when it results in people getting slaughtered. This has to be about more than money. Even he is not that shallow."

"Well, I hope tomorrow I'll be able to find out." Ruth sighed as the migraine began to take hold. The meeting ended as the team began leaving the Briefing Room. They had a little over twenty for hours to work out how to stop Spencer and his friends. Ruth just prayed she didn't let her friends down. Or Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

6pm

Ruth raised an eyebrow as Malcolm once again asked her if she was sure she knew how the trackers worked and how to make sure she was using them properly. She knew he only meant well but all she could think about was finally getting the answers she needed to help the team bring Spencer to justice and get the truth about Bethsheba. She bit her lip as she thought about the way her friend had been tortured by the hired thug Spencer had used to threaten her. She knew that there was a time when she would be paralysed with fear, unable to contemplate what she was doing. But that was the old Ruth, the Ruth that hadn't faked her own death and run halfway around the world so that the man she loved would be safe. Times had changed and so had she.

"Ruth?" She looked up as Tariq watched her from his desk. "You know you don't have to do this? You don't have to meet him tonight."

She smiled slightly as she thought about her friend's words. Tariq wasn't the new boy anymore but he still had a lot to learn.

"I do." She sighed. "I wish I didn't but I do. He thinks I am the way to destroy the team and make way for Bethsheba to do whatever it is they want. Catherine and you have to keep working on that. Malcolm and Calum will be watching me. Ros and Adam will be close by and.."

"I know." Tariq sighed. "But you aren't like Adam and the others. You don't have the training of a field officer."

"Neither do you. But you've been in the field before." She watched as he touched the scar on his forehead and immediately felt guilty.

"Yeah. And look how that turned out for me. A coma, diabetic ketoacidosis and a bloody great scar. Computers and electronics are predictable and manageable. I know where I am with them. People are just."

"Unpredictable?" Harry finished as he walked into the room. Tariq shrugged his shoulders.

"I was going to say cruel."

"Yes, they are. Some of them." Harry answered as Will and Erin left the Grid with Calum. Ruth sighed, knowing that the younger man was right. People were often just cruel. She knew half of the cases they dealt with were caused by the greed and cruelty of the perpetrators moreso than any ideology they spouted. She knew that Spencer was the same. She knew he was in the pocket of terrorists for financial gain rather than any amazing ideology. She turned sharply as Catherine yelped.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Bethsheba, biblical character. Female, causing the rather pathetic King to loose the plot apparently."

"It was worth sending her to Sunday School." Harry rolled his eyes. Catherine and Ruth ignored the remark.

"Yeah, well I went through the personal emails again. Spencer is a very naughty boy. He really thinks what he is doing is what the wonderful Bethsheba wants. And all this time we were thinking it was a group. A movement. It isn't."

"Go on." Ruth couldn't help but get exited as Catherine's enthusiasm for her topic caught on. "If its not a group."

"Its a person. A woman."

"Oh bloody Hell." Harry ran a hand over his face. "All this because Spencer wants a shag?"

"Men tend to be led by the head below the waist rather than the one on top of their neck." Ros joined them. Ruth and Catherine smirked as Tariq looked shocked. Harry pulled a face.

"Any idea who this supposed femme fatal is?"

"Yes." Catherine looked at the senior officers. "And if the chatter from GCHQ and the dark web is right. We have a major issue. Dad, its Tessa."

"Tessa?" Tariq frowned.

"Teflon Tessa." Ros spat the name as Ruth straightened her shoulders. She checked the time on the digital clock on her desk as the idea Tessa Philips had been pulling the strings all along began to sink in. Ros pulled her leather jacket on as she tried not to think of the woman who had been responsible for so many deaths. She knew the woman who had once been the best analyst in the service had a grudge against everyone in Section D. How she had manage to manipulate the deputy director of the Service was a mystery.

"Right." Ruth tugged her jacket, knowing the trackers were sewn into the cotton in the lapels. "I have a meeting to get to." She headed towards the Pods knowing that this time the future of Section D really did depend on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

Meeting

The cold bit into her skin as she walked towards the railings over looking the Thames. She loved the river, it calmed her when her nerves were frayed. The Thames had been such an integral part of her life. It was where she had left Harry all those years ago, where she had watched the swirling waters on her return as she contemplated whether she should jump in and let the water take her to the afterlife and where she had finally realised she was exactly where she was supposed to be. It seemed the ideal place to meet the man who had asked her to risk everything once again. Traitors had forced her separation from Harry years earlier, she was determined they wouldn't do it again.

"We have eyeball." Zoe stated as she sat in the obs van a few hundred yards from where Ruth was stood. She knew it was vital that Spencer had no idea what was going on. Ruth closed her eyes, letting the nerves take over for a moment. If Catherine had been right then there was a good chance Tessa would be there. She knew the older woman would known who she was and there was a very good chance that she would know Ruth and Harry having marriage problems was a cover story. In reality they were closer than ever. Ruth bit her lip as she listened to the chatter, relieved that Catherine and Tariq were safe on the Grid with Harry. She couldn't bare the thought of anyone else being in the firing line and knew if Harry's enemies couldn't use her then they would try to get to his children. _Her children _as far as she was concerned. She listened as Adam and Zaf explained they were in position and Dimitri confirmed he and Beth were following the target. Ruth turned sharply as she felt a hand on her upper arm.

"Walk."

"Excuse me?" Ruth pulled her arm away suddenly aware that there was a gun in her ribs.

"Sorry, but its not safe here." The taller man stated as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"No? You sticking a gun in my ribs sort of gave that away." Ruth was surprised at how calm she sounded. Tony Ying laughed menacingly as he ushered her towards a waiting 4x4. Similar to Harry's car, she knew it would not allow any signal from a bug or tracer to go through. It was a newer model than the 4x4 Harry owned but had no doubt it was upgrade with enough tech to scramble any unwanted interference from bugs or listening devices from any security service in the Western World. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest as she realised there was no way of telling the team what had happened. Now all she had was her own instincts and the hope that the others would realise what was happening and follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she?" Tariq snapped. "I." He began pressing keys on the computer in front of him as Malcolm came to stand behind him. He frowned as he heard Catherine swear.

"Jammers."

"How?" Catherine looked up. "The cameras? How is that happening?"

"I dunno." Tariq snapped. "Yet."

Malcolm returned to his own computer quietly tapping away at his computer, determine to get the CCTV cameras back under the control of the Grid. Harry emerged from his office.

"Give me good news." He looked around at the few members of the team who were still on the Grid.

"The rain has stopped." Malcolm kept his eyes on the computer screen. "I also have the registration number of the vehicle Ruth is currently ensconsed in."

Harry felt his blood run cold. He knew his old friend was trying to keep calm but he was just as worried as he was. He looked over at Catherine who was glaring at the images in front of her.

"Erin and Will are in position. Lucas is following the 4x4 on the bike."

"Ok." Harry knew whatever was going on he was no use to his team on the Grid. He stepped back into his office, heading towards the safe in the corner of the room. A moment later he had his gun, silencer and enough bullets to fell a small army. Silently he stepped out of the Grid without looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This was not part of the deal." Ruth flinched as the gun pushed more insistently in to her ribs. She knew the driver would remain silent but the man next to her was not so shy. "I was supposed to be meeting Spencer."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Damion is a little indisposed at the moment. He wanted to meet you."

Ruth's eyes shot to the man who was holding her hostage. "Indisposed?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Meeting you appears to be a dangerous activity. You arrange to meet Maria and she becomes, shall we say unavailable and now Damion is also out of the picture."

Ruth felt sick. She knew the man next to her was telling her she was about to be murdered, the same way as Spencer had been once his usefulness had run out. She knew it was not unlike Tessa to remove anyone who stood in her way. She looked away, angry with the weak willed man who had wanted to exploit her for information, who had betrayed his country for money. She was equally angry with Tessa and scared that unless her team worked out what was happening there was a very real chance she was not going to see Harry and their children again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Gun

Ruth knew she had to keep calm. If she panicked then the gun pushed into her side would kill her. Somehow she had to keep her cool. Staring straight ahead she was surprised that she wasn't feeling scared, more angry that this was how her life might end. She thought of Nick and Gracie-Jo, her step children and grandchildren. She thought of Harry and how he wouldn't cope, not really. He'd blame himself, be angry and lash out. There was no way she was going to let that happen. There was no way her death, her Murder would be the cause of Harry going into self destruct. The children were going to need him. The team needed him. She looked up almost gasping as the man next to her smiled slightly.

"I have to hand it to you. I did think you'd be begging for your life right now."

"Really?" Ruth looked away. "I don't beg. It wouldn't work anyway. You are doing your job. Maria served her purpose, so did Damion. I dare say Parker Lewis is dead too. Now I've outlived my use to Bethsheba too. Or I will have the moment you've got me in front of Tessa."

She felt the gun press harder into her side for a moment before a sharp pain in her arm before the world around her faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas tapped his helmet as he followed the black 4x4. "We are heading out of the city centre."

"Ok, stay with her." Ros' voice cut through the airwaves. She started her car engine, knowing if they couldn't track Ruth if Lucas was close then they could track him. Alec tapped his fingers against his thigh as she headed out into London traffic, ignoring him as she concentrated on keeping up with her husband and friend, hoping they weren't too late. Alec broke the silence.

"Has anyone seen Harry? Anyone spoken to him?"

"Yeah." Catherine answered, ignoring Malcolm as he tutted at her for not using the formal call signs. "He went into the office five minutes ago." She tapped a few keys on the computer in front of her. "I've got cctv following Lucas. If he can stay with the car then we should be able to watch where they are."

"Er." Tariq looked up. "Harry isn't in his office."

"What?" Catherine swore as she realised he was right. "I didn't see him come out."

"Neither did I." Malcolm was immediately worried. "I'll check. Stay here." He headed into the office knowing there was a very good chance Harry had done exactly what he would do if it was his Sarah under threat. Moments later he was back at his work station dialling Ros.

"No comms, Malcolm?" Ros raised an eyebrow as she listened to Malcolm's voice fill the car once she had pressed the button for hands free phone calls.

"Harry has gone dark. I don't know how long ago he left but he has taken his gun. He knows we are looking for Tessa Philips and any of her associates."

"Tessa?" Alec shook his head.

"Teflon Tess strikes again. Get Catherine to find any information about her, where she is getting help. The woman is on the highest watch list. Or she was until Spencer started pissing about. She's had help from someone." Ros could barely contain her anger. "Track Harry. You know him, get a route or location to me ASAP. " She ended the call knowing that there was a very real chance Harry would get himself killed to save Ruth. What worried her was that both Harry and Ruth would end up dead.

Xxxxx

Ruth felt sick, her head throbbed - the tell tale signs of a migraine that she could really do without.

"Hi." She opened her eyes as she realised the voice that had woken her was out of place. Distinctly feminine she knew the owner of the voice couldn't be there. "Yes, it's me. Yes I'm still dead but you aren't. Not at the moment. You lot don't help me much. Does everyone in the Section have a death wish?"

"Jo."

"Hi." She raised a hand, "Tessa is going to use you as a bargaining tool. She has blackmailed Spencer to get what she wants but you basically being brilliant at what you do messed up her plans."

"Oh."

Ruth couldn't take her eyes off her friend. Jo had been dead for years. Ruth knew there was no way the younger woman was really there. She knew part of her was dying, her brain conjuring up a safe, familiar face.

"Tessa cannot get away with this." Jo stated firmly. "She will kill you. Then what will happen to Harry! You think he will carry on as before? With two kids to worry about? Not a chance. You didn't see him when you were away before. You fight this!"

"How? I'm on my own. I've got a gun in my ribs and drugs floating around. I'm high as a kite and talking to dead people." She felt her stomach lurch.

"Born spook. Find a way, Ruth. You have to." Ruth blinked and Jo vanished. Ruth came to her senses slightly, suddenly aware she was being carried out of the car. Deciding it was probably best not to fight the larger man she let her body fall against him, a dead weight as he struggled to manhandle her away from the car. Ruth focused on Jo's words. Harry needed her to get out of her predicament alive. Somehow she knew she would.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry ignored the phone on the passenger side seat of his car as it sprung into life once more. He knew it was Ros or Adam trying to get hold of him. There was no way he was going to let them get hurt. As far as he could see both younger officers had so much more to live for than he did. He didn't want them to get hurt. If Ruth was dead he knew he would not be far behind her. He thought of his children, knowing that Catherine and Graham would make sure the younger ones were safe. He knew if Ruth was dead there was no way he could be a good parent to them. He didn't want them to think of him badly, as a man who died slowly, bitter from a broken heart. Parking the car he swore as the phone shrilled out next to him. He finally looked at the screen - seeing Ruth's number on screen.

"Ruth." He almost breathed her name as he answered the phone.

"Oh sorry to disappoint. She is with an associate of mine. Alive. For now."

"Tessa. Or should I call you Bethsheba?"

"Call off the hounds, Harry. I know your little minions are running around playing at being James Bond."

"Fuck you Tessa."

"Oh you did want to at one point."

"Where is she?"

"Alive, safe and slowly dying. I told my associates to have a little fun."

"What do you want." He ground out the words. "There's always money where you are involved."

He waited a moment as he listened to Tessa breathing. His blood ran cold as he thought of Ruth at the mercy of Tessa's associates and what their idea of fun may be. "Tessa!"

"There are bombs placed in various locations. I have the controls here. Poor dear Damion thought I was in love with him. He planted them, diverted attention when needed. These aren't bombs like you think. These are viral bombs. Billions will die. Unless I can be persuaded to turn them off."

"How?"

"£750 million should do it. Plus all the details of the COBRA and the JIC personnel. Get me them and maybe I'll return Ruth to you with the codes. Maybe."

The call ended as Harry glared out of the windscreen. He felt sick but he knew he had to get Ruth away from the monster who had her.

Xxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Monster

Lucas winced as he parked the motorbike out of sight of the 4x4. He knew he was back at work far too early after the shooting in the church but there was no way he was going to sit at home and worry. He made a mental note to go back to the church to thank Sue for saving him. He smiled slightly wondering if it was Devine Intervention that had really saved him. He pulled the crash helmet off his head as he watched the black 4x4 pull into a secluded alcove on the edge of the Thames Estuary.

"Shit." He mumbled as he saw Ruth manhandled from the vehicle by a man roughly twice his size. He knew there was no way this was going to be a simple observational run, Ruth looked half dead. There was no way he could leave her to the mercy of the thug currently hoisting her into his arms. Lucas swore once more, suddenly realising how small his friend was.

"Tariq?" He tapped his ear. "Could do with some back up."

"Dimitri, Will and Beth are nearest." Tariq spoke calmly. The younger man was worried sick about his friends but knew there was little he could do other than make sure they were given all the information he could give them. "And."

"Go on." Lucas winced as his wound stung.

"Harry has gone AWOL. I think he went looking for Ruth."

Lucas frowned. He knew how he would react if Ros was in the danger Ruth was in but he didn't like the idea that his boss had gone rouge.

Xxxxxxx

The kick in the back sent Ruth flying forward. The crunch of boot on bone made it clear that ribs had been broken. Knowing she was as good as dead if she showed any reaction she tried to shut her brain off, knowing that it was her best chance of survival.

"Up." The man dragged her to her feet before dropping her into the small chair. Her hands were cuffed behind her back as he cupped her chin, forcing him to look at her. "Ruth, you should be proud of yourself. Spencer begged for his life. Pathetic really, especially considering that he started all this. It was him who employed me originally."

Ruth frowned slightly as the hand ties cut in her skin. He gently brushed the hair away from the wound on her chin. "He got weak, play his obsession paid more. Funnily enough I'm under instruction not to let you die for a little while. Bait." He smiled slightly. "I was told to have some fun." His hand trailed down her neck pulling at the blood stained blouse. "No wire? Don't tell me they really had turned you?" He laughed . "Suddenly I feel better about killing a traitor." The punch to her face sent her back to the darkness.

Xxxxxx

Harry checked his gun once more. He felt numb, all emotion shut down. The coping mechanism used in his younger days as a field officer was almost like a reflex. He couldn't let any emotion in otherwise he knew there was no way he was going to be able to do what he had to. Ruth's life depended on it. Glaring at the gun in his hand he pressed the call button in the car, connecting him straight to Adam.

"There's several viral bombs planted around London."

"Harry?" Adam walked alongside Zaf as he listened to his boss. "Where are you?"

"Irrelevant. Find them. I've had reliable warning, if we don't pay Tessa what she wants they will be remote detonated."

Adam stopped walking. "You spoke with her? When?"

"Focus." Find the bombs before they go off. "Where would a viral bomb cause most deaths? Not an IED - a virus to be released." Hardy paused. "I'm relying on you and Ros. I've already spoken with her." He frowned. "She has her instructions and now you have yours." He ended the call, knowing Adam would understand. A moment later he pressed the button again - knowing Tessa would answer.

"We meet."

"Cottage safe house. Let's say 15 minutes?" Tessa smiled as she spoke. Harry ended the call without saying another word.

Xxxx

(AN - i have no idea if anyone us reading this. Please review & let me know what you think)


	21. Chapter 21

15 Minutes?

Ruth knew she should be terrified. Her ribs burned with every breath and her arms ached where they had been tied but she was furious. Anger seemed to seep through her bones as she lay on the cold stone floor. Light filtered through the small window above the door where she had been thrown through. The light seemed to spur her on, along with Jo's words which she still wasn't sure she had actually heard. The thought of Harry mourning her death wasn't something she was going to allow. Swearing under her breath she forced herself to sit up, knowing somehow she had to get out of the room before her captors returned to finish what they had started.

"C'mon, c'mon Ruth." She sat up and tugged on the restraints on her wrists, cursing as they cut into her skin. The plastic ties would leave scars as red angry welts came up on the skin. It didn't matter, in that moment Ruth didn't care if she dislocated both wrists, she was getting them free and going home,

xxxxxxx

"Viral bombs." Ros snapped. "Beth, be careful." Ros snapped as she drove to the site she knew Beth and Erin were headed. She couldn't help but think they were being sent on one of Tessa's infamous wild goose chases. The woman had a way of getting into the heart of the team and ripping it apart - only for them to regroup just in time for her to turn up and try to destroy them again. Although she hadn't been on the team when Zoe had discovered her betrayal Ros knew it had hit the Section hard and Harry had become more distrustful and distant for a long time. Ruth's appearance in his life had made him softer in one way but Ros knew if he was allowed to go after Tessa alone then there was a very good chance he was going to go too far.

"Yeah." Beth turned slowly as she looked up at the London Eye. "Its up there. It has to be."

Ros agreed as she ended the comms link to concentrate on her driving. "Erin is talking to the management to close the Eye. Calum and Will are heading to London Bridge. I can diffuse most IEDs I've come across. But this."

"You can do this." Malcolm's voice cut through the airwaves. "You know this Elizabeth. Its just like any other device you have looked at over the years."

"Yeah? If they blew up I died. If this does, what does one of these Viral Bombs do? Kill millions - slowly and painfully."

"So?" Erin joined them. "We stop it."

Beth took a deep breath as she realised the extent of what she was going to have to do. The break in the rain seemed to come at the right time as Beth hoped it was a sign that things were starting to turn their way.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in the 4x4 staring at the safehouse where he had agreed to met Tessa. He forced himself not to think of his former friend turned traitor or what could be happening to Ruth. He knew he wouldn't be able to do what he might have to in order to stop the woman. He checked his gun, knowing that while he would not be the one to kill her in cold blood, if he had to do so to protect his wife, his team and stop her then he would use the gun without a second thought. He put the gun away as his phone bleeped that a text message had arrived. For a moment he thought about ignoring it but the second alarm made him look.

_Dad & Ruth. Me & Terri got married today. Don't be mad at us. Nick and Gracie were there. See you soon x G_

Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing that just a few years ago he would never have been sent a text by his oldest son but things had changed. Ruth had changed him and it seemed the former Catholic Novice had changed his son for the better. He put the phone away, knowing that he would reply later - when Ruth was safely back in his arms. The phone bleeped again - a signal that another message had arrived. He frowned as he realised this time it was Tessa contacting him.

_Time up._

Harry glared at the message. He knew she was right. It was time Bathsheba was put to bed, for good.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruth winced once more as she stared at her wrists. The left bled slightly as she pulled them apart once more. The plastic ties had cut into the skin but remained unbroken. Getting to her feet she whirled around, suddenly aware that she was no longer alone in the room. Ribs burning and breath stabbing her every time she moved Ruth gasped as she realised she was staring at her friend.

"Lucas."

"Sorry." He stepped towards her. "Ruth." He reached out to steady her as her knees buckled slightly.

"How? What?"

"Not just you that can be handy with a tree branch." He smiled at her as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Never going to be able to forget that, am I?"

"No." He took his penknife out of his pocket, quickly freeing her wrists as she bit her lip in pain. "Hey, hey." He caught her as she slumped forward in his arms as the pain in her ribs and wrists became too much. "I got you, its ok." Lucas ignored the pain in his wounded side as he lifted her up, knowing Dimitri was just a few feet away dealing with the man who had beaten Ruth. While he knew Dimitri would stick to the rules, part of him couldn't help but wish Harry or Zaf had found the man before they had. Getting Ruth outside the cabin he called for Dimitri to bring the car as near as he could, knowing that they had to get Ruth to the hospital.

"Call Harry." Lucas ordered. "Stop him."

Ruth's eyes opened as she realised she was safe. "He's dead."

"Who?" Dimitri asked as he helped Lucas bundle her into the back seat of the car. "Ruth? Harry is ok. We are going to get you to him."

She shook her head, immediately regretting it. "Spencer. He's dead. Tessa had no more use for him." She leaned against the leather seat of the car as she held her ribs. "She'll kill Harry to. Tony was going to come back to finish me off. When she gave him the order."

"Not going to happen." Dimitri stated firmly.

Ruth smiled slightly. "I."

"Tony is on his way back to the cells. He isn't going to hurt anyone. Not now." Dimitri drove quickly towards the hospital, glad to be headed back towards the City. Lucas kept his eye on Ruth, not liking how she hadn't argued with him. Ruth hated hospitals with a passion, so agreeing to go or at least not arguing about going to A&E was out of character for her. He kept his worries to himself, silently hoping that his worries were unfounded.

xxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

Unfounded?

Harry stepped from the car, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he prepared to meet with the woman who had become a criminal madwoman. To the outside world he looked calm and completely together but Tessa would see the through the facade. He knew Tessa was intelligent, highly motivated but also bitter and jealous. He knew she had hated him for kicking her out of the service years earlier and resented Zoe for going to him when she had discovered the fraud. Since then everything had become about money, financial gain had been her one motive. Harry sighed, remembering the woman she had been when Henry Parks was in charge of the team. She had been the last person he would have thought was a traitor. His mobile signalled a call but he ignored it. Stepping out of the 4x4 he headed towards the safe house knowing that he was very likely walking to his death.

Xxxxxx

"Ruth?" Dimitri looked in the rear view mirror as she remained silent. He wasn't used to the analyst going along with what he said. He glanced at Lucas as both men realised the woman in the back of the car wasn't responding.

"Ruth?"

"Um?"

"Are you ok?"

She blinked, looking out of the car window. "The viral bombs aren't real. This was her. All her! Why didn't I see it?"

"Ok, Ruth. English please."

"Tessa."

"Yeah." Lucas frowned.

"Get Ros." Ruth straightened up, holding her ribs as she did. "Lucas, get hold of Ros. I don't have any comms. Please."

Lucas pulled his mobile out of his pocket, handing it to her. Ruth pressed their call button. It went straight to answer phone. Ruth swore.

"What?" Dimitri pushed his foot to the accelerator.

"No answer. Ros isn't answering." Ruth gasped. "Where is Harry meeting Tessa? Lucas?"

"I don't know." Lucas answered. "I."

"I know Harry will have told you that I'm not to be told but. She will kill him, Lucas. She will shoot." The panic in her voice shook Dimitri. He knew she was right. "Please. With them this goes so much deeper than just Bethsheba."

"Ruth."

"Stop the car! Dimitri! Stop the car!" Ruth gasped as Dimitri did as he was asked. Lucas jumped out the passenger seat and was opening Ruth's door before she could.

"Ruth, you need to see a doctor."

Ruth nodded. She knew her ribs were broken. "He told you. He told you he was going alone."

"Not entirely alone. The team is split, most searching the landmarks the viral bombs are and the rest looking for you and watching Harry. He knows what he is doing." Lucas rested his hand on her arm as she glared at him.

"Yes, commuting suicide. They'll be the death of each other. You know that."

"Alec and Calum are shadowing him." Lucas explained. Ruth frowned slightly.

"Please." She bit her lip as the pain shot through her. "Just, I don't need both of you to take me to the hospital. I." Her eyes closed for a moment before Lucas gently shook her. "Need to find Harry. Do that and I'll gladly see a doctor."

Lucas nodded, knowing he would be saying the same thing if he knew Ros was walking into an attack. Ruth was one of his closest friends, his children's godmother. The last thing he wanted to do was put her in further danger but he knew there was no way she was going to calm down.

"Ok, Ok."

"Lucas." Dimitri frowned. "You know what our orders were."

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, well we are making a detour. Harry putting his head on the chopping block isn't going to help anyone." Lucas kept his voice low. "We are going to the safe house. Ruth, you stay in the car. That's the condition. You stay in the car."

Ruth nodded. "Ok."

Dimitri frowned, knowing that disagreeing with the two more senior officers was not going to work. Lucas shot him a look as he got into the passenger seat of the car. Dimitri narrowed his eyes before driving off, hoping they could get Harry to safety without getting anyone killed.

Xxxxxxxxx

Erin leant on the bonnet of the car breathing heavily, relieved that the device her and Beth had found was now safe. She knew she should contact Zaf and Adam but for a moment she just needed to catch her breath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Erin smiled. "Will and Catherine just called. Tower Bridge diffused and it's seems Ros is calling us back to the Grid."

"So, Adam and Zaf must be ok." Beth opened the car door as Erin ran a hand over her face, the fear that had been building began to abate slightly.

"Yeah."

"Erin, you ok? Really?"

"I." Erin pulled her leather jacket closer. "I don't know. Think I'm going to call Mum and Rosie. I." She shrugged. Beth nodded.

"Dimitri was right about you. Not quite the ice maiden."

"Don't push it." Erin got in the driver's seat, still unable to shake the feeling that they had missed something. Beth rolled her eyes, pulling her seatbelt on as Erin drove away.

Xxxxxx

Harry kept his gun close to him as he stepped towards the woman in the doorway of the safe house.

"Almost forgot about this place."

"Not used for a while." Harry agreed. "You know why I'm here."

Tessa nodded, a slight smirk on her perfectly made up face. She looked Harry up and down, appraising him. "No wire, no back up?"

"Don't play games. You never were much good at them. A desk spook."

"Like your once beautiful wife." Tessa smirked. "I've met her more than once. I understand why you are attracted but she's what? Twenty years your junior? What's the attraction for her?" Tessa scoffed. Harry knew she was right. He had no idea but he wasn't going to let her hit on his insecurities. "She was a consummate spook. You should be proud. Very good spy craft on her part."

Harry glared. "Why? What is all this about?"

"Rooting out a few traitors. Spencer was begging for me to take him on. To get into my bed. Seriously, he wasn't going to give up." She smirked. "Money and sex. It all comes down to that for men."

"I remember saying the same thing for you. You pursued Zoe, knowing she's straight. Moral high ground isn't exactly somewhere you can stand."

"Darling, pathetic little Zoe."

"Tessa."

"Where is the money?"

"Where is Ruth?"

"Alive." Tessa smiled. "For now."

Harry raised his gun at the same time she did.

"Don't do this Tessa."

She clicked the safety catch, pointing the gun directly at Harry's head. He glared at her, somehow calmer than he had been in a long time. Eyes on each other neither was ready to lose their nerve. A single shot rang out as a woman screamed.

Xxxxx

Xxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

The End?

The single shot felt to Ruth that it had hit her straight in the heart. She couldn't breathe as she barrelled forwards only for Lucas to grab her before she could get much further. His arms tightened on her as she struggled to free herself, forgetting hre own injuries.

"Ruth!" Lucas winced as his own wound pulled, his sutures threatening to break it open once more.

"I."

"Ruth." He repeated as she finally stopped, the fight in her gone.

"He's dead,"

"We dont know that."

"I do." Ruth was numb. Reality seemed to slow down as she slumped in his arms. Lucas wanted to cry, knowing that Ruth really believed her husband, his friend was gone. It was Dimitri that finally broke the stale mate.

"Stay here. I'll go down there." Dimitri nodded towards the safe house they had reached moments earlier. "If." He looked from Ruth to Lucas. "If it is Harry hurt, I am the only one who is going to be able to keep my head, yeah? If it isn't. Well, I learned a bit of combat medicine when I was in the Service. If it isn't him I can call you both straight in with no concerns. Yeah?"

Lucas nodded. He knew the younger man was right. He and Ruth were too close. It wouldn't end well if someone was still there with Harry's dead body. He swallowed hard, hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

xxxxxxx

Ros marched towards Malcolm's desk as he looked up. The majority of the team were back on the Grid but she knew it was only a matter of time before those that were missing would start to cause concern.

"Any news?"

"Lucas has activated his tracker. I have sent him a recall message."

She nodded.

"Harry? Ruth?"

"No sign from Harry but we know Lucas and Dimitri have Ruth with them. They should be on the way back to us."

"What about Harry?"

Malcolm looked away for a moment before turning back to her.

"Nothing. Not yet. His phone wasn't with him when he left here. He had no intention of letting us know where he is."

"Bloody idiot."

"I dare say he thought he was protecting us."

"Exactly. Bloody idiot." Ros watched as a small smile crossed his face. "You've known him, for what? Since you started here?"

Malcolm nodded. "Best part of thirty years."

"You think he would go to wherever Tessa is? Face her down on his own?"

Malcolm sighed. "If it meant saving Ruth, he wouldn't even think twice. You know that, Ros. Why are you even asking me?"

"Now and again I just want to be proven wrong." She looked out over the Grid as Beth and Will stood talking to Zaf and Adam. She couldn't help but think her friend didn't look well. She frowned slightly, knowing Adam would not appreciate her observation. He wasn't one to take people noticing anything about him well. She turned back to Malcolm who was tapping away at the computer.

"Can you get me Lucas' last known location? Keep trying the comms. I want to talk to him."

"Of course." Malcolm looked at her as if she was asking him to breathe. Tracking his friends, even when they dropped their comms was something he found ridiculously easy to do. Moments later he was scribbling coordinates on a scrap of paper as she called to Zaf to grab his jacket. She couldn't shake the feeling Harry and the others needed back up whether they wanted it or not. Zaf frowned, grabbing his parker from the chair next to his desk he followed her out of the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri felt sick as he looked around him. The floor was caked in blood, some congealed as the rest stuck to the skull of the dead body at his feet. He knew he should call Lucas and Ros but he needed a moment to get his stomach contents to stay where they were. He clamped a hand over his mouth as he turned in a circle.

"I think, this is the first time since I have known Ruth that she has been wrong." He stated calmly, surprised that he hadn't heaved.

Alec nodded as he let the gun fall to the ground. Harry sat on the floor staring at the body of the dead woman, clearly in shock.

"How?"

"I don't know." Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the body of the dead woman. "Tessa had a gun."

"She was going to shoot you. I called out that I was here." Alec ran a hand over his face. "Dim, you said you spoke to Ruth."

"Er, yeah."

"Call a clean up team. Get him to Ruth. Now."

"Alec." Dimitri paused. "You shot Tessa."

"Yeah." Alec swallowed hard. Dimitri nodded, unsure if he really believed the older man. He had always been able to read people but for some reason Alec's words and his demeanour didn't match. He sighed, pulling out his phone to order a clean up team and speak to Ros. Alec crossed the room to where Harry was sat. He knelt down to where Harry was sat.

"You heard him. Ruth is alive."

Harry looked up.

"She is alive. She is with Lucas now."

"Alive."

"Yeah. And I pulled the trigger. Not you. I did."

"Alec, I was going to. I was prepared to. I."

"But you didn't. And any investigation will find that yes, you were going to. She was going to shoot you too. I distracted her, the gun swung towards me and I fired my gun. I shot her. It wasn't you." Alec surprised himself at how calm he felt. "Tessa can't hurt anyone any more. She's dead."

Harry nodded, looking at the corpse of the woman he had once thought of as a friend he knew Alec was right but part of him couldn't help but feel incredibly sad and angry that Tessa had never and would never really get to face justice. He let Alec pull him up by his arm and usher him out into the sunshine. Covering one hand over face to block out the sun he squinted as Ruth seemed to be staggering towards him with Lucas a few steps behind her. He smiled slightly before heading towards her and pulling him into his arms.

"Its over." He whispered.

"Never." She hugged him tightly, ignoring her pain as she buried her face in his neck, breathing him in. "I heard. The shot. I."

"Tessa is dead."

Ruth froze for a moment, pulling back she looked over to where Lucas and Alec were talking. Dimitri looked as if he had seen a ghost. She caught his eye, smiling slightly as he nodded once.

"Harry." Ruth whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face. "You're right. Its over. Bethsheba is over, Tessa can't hurt us anymore. Its over." She watched as he nodded, unable to take his eyes from her. He could see she had taken a beating, knowing the woman responsible for it was dead didn't dampen the anger he felt. Ruth had been beaten, he had almost killed a woman and his team had once again risked everything. His gut twisted as Ruth touched his face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"She didn't win. We did. Harry, its over. The bombs didn't go off and the traitors didn't do the damage they wanted. Its over. Tessa didn't win, she didn't get away with it this time. It over."

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"Back to the Grid." He whispered. Ruth nodded. "Via A&E."

"I'm fine." Ruth stated.

"No you aren't."

"I am now." Ruth held his gaze.

"Mule."

"Pedant."

"Hey." They turned to see Lucas, Alec and Dimitri heading towards them. "Hospital. Both of you. Or Ros will have all our guts for garters. And I am not explaining to her why you aren't in one piece." Alec stated as Harry began to turn to argue.

"He's right." Ruth squeezed his hand as the clean up team began working in the safe house. Her blood ran cold as she realised how close they had been to her or Harry being taken out of the safehouse in a body bag. She sighed heavily, hoping that Harry was right, it was finally over.


End file.
